Leila Smith à Beika
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: L'histoire se passe après le film 13 de DC. Deux ans après l'échange au Japon, les chevaux de Leila sont volés, Conan a disparu, et la famille Mouri se retrouve embarquée dans un projet de film. Quant aux hommes en noirs... Ils pourraient bien être derrière tout ça. Et qui est cette mystérieuse personne surnommée 'le cadre noir' Rated T.
1. Arrivée à Beika

Chapitre 1: l'arrivée.

je serre les dents à l'atterrissage. Je déteste plus que tout prendre l'avion. En fait, c'est depuis mon amnésie, car je me souviens parfaitement que plus petite, je montais sur le toit de la maison de mon oncle, à plus de 8m de hauteur.

Mais malgré ma peur, je suis toute excitée. Le projet Visa Exchanger est vraiment génial. Comme je n'ai pas encore 18 ans, il a fallut faire un échange. Un départ pour une arrivée. A la base, j'avais demandé à partir à Londres, mais finalement je fus retenue au Japon, dans la charmante ville de Beika.

J'ai fait quelques recherches. Elle est immense cette ville. Heureusement qu'on va me prendre en charge. Le seul hic, c'est que je ne parle pas Japonais. je ne parle pas du tout d'ailleurs.

D'après le docteur, je fais une crise de mutisme, liée à un choc causé par mon amnésie.

Mais j'ai oublié de vous expliquer. Il y a environ une dizaine de mois, je me suis réveillée dans un hôpital à Roanne. Je ne savais pas du tout comment j'avais atterrit là, et mes vêtements étaient en sang. Du sang de cheval après analyse. Comme je ne venais pas de la région, une mamie qui n'avait pas encore fait son deuil suite à la mort de sa petite fille, accepta de me prendre en charge.

Puis plus tard, j'ai obtenu un cheval nommé Twist suite à un décès dont les détails sont trop pénibles à supporter pour vous expliquer. Il a fallut un tas de paperasse pour l'emmener mais je ne le regrette pas.

* * *

L'avion finit par s'immobiliser et je fonce en direction de mon cheval. Twist m'accueille avec un hennissement joyeux et se laisse tranquillement sortir de l'engin. Après l'avoir confié à un employé de l'aéroport, je récupère mes bagages puis sors de celui-ci. J'aperçois une famille avec une pancarte. Comme mon nom est marqué dessus, j'y vais d'un pas vif. J'ai vraiment besoin de me dégourdir les jambes après ce vol long de plus de 10 heures.

La famille se compose d'un vieil homme en moto, Moustache grise un peu folle et de sa nièce, comme elle me l'avait dit par e-mail. Sonoko Suzuki. Je pense aussitôt à la marque de moto si renommée.

Je les salue d'une inclinaison et hoche affirmativement la tête en montrant le panneau du doigt. La jeune fille avait commandé un van pour mon cheval.

L'étalon monta dedans à reculons, encore une de ses manies, comme celle de péter la clôture et de se tirer si je la verrouille, mais de rester dedans alors que la porte est grande ouverte.

Pour le van c'est pareil : à reculons oui, sinon tu peux aller te gratter pour que je monte !

* * *

J'en profite pour observer la ville à travers la fenêtre. Comme on est au mois de Janvier, il fait froid et la buée à vite fait de recouvrir une bonne partie de l'habitacle. Twist s'agite légèrement à l'arrière. Mon regard se porte sur une tour Eiffel miniature par rapport à la notre.

"Elle est en réparation suite à une fusillade récente. Un hélicoptère a tout explosé avec des tirs, mais on a jamais su pourquoi. Sans doute un attenta. J'espère que la Tokyo Tower sera vite ouverte. Il y a une belle vue."

Sonoko m'explique cela dans un bon Anglais. Je soupire intérieurement, car je ne peux lui répondre. Son oncle nous suit de près avec la moto.

* * *

Je laisse tomber mes bagages dans ma chambre. Plutôt petite mais cela me va bien. Twist broute le peu d'herbe en contre-bas. J'ai eu du mal à expliquer à Sonoko cette histoire de barrière à laisser ouverte pour éviter les incidents. Pour l'instant, le cheval se contente de s'acclimater au terrain. Il est déphasé, comme moi. Mais demain est un autre jour.

Je range mes affaires, le diner était plutôt bon. Des Ramens, sorte de nouilles avec des épices. Pas mauvais pour une première fois.

Je regarde mes cheveux bleus dans la glace. Pas d'erreur, j'ai bien dit bleus. Bleus parce que c'est comme ça que je les ai vus la première fois après mon amnésie. Et que même si cela suscite des moqueries, je les gardes comme ça, dans l'espoir que ça finisse par me dire quelque chose.

Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et m'endort aussitôt.


	2. Les ennuis commencent

Chapitre 2: Les ennuis commencent.

Twist secoue sa tête noire avec impatience tandis que je termine de placer la selle sur son dos. Sonoko et son oncle vont me montrer les coins, mais mon cheval a vraiment besoin de se défouler.

Je vais donc les suivre avec lui, d'ailleurs j'en chie un peu. Twist c'est 1m90 au garrot contre le 1m35 d'une cavalière qui doit bien faire 40 kilos toute mouillée. Du coup j'ai eu besoin d'un tabouret, ne rigolez pas, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! Mais c'est pénible, je fais presque la taille d'un gamin de 7 ans, alors "bonjour !" pour dire que j'ai 17 ans.

L'étalon est noir comme l'ébène, et un gros avantage : c'est un ancien de la police montée, viré parce qu'il ruait trop (c'est pas un avantage, ok !). Du coup, il n'a peur de rien. Donc c'est plutôt pépère pour les balades.

Sonoko passe la journée à me faire visiter les environs -elle à pied, moi à cheval- avant de s'arrêter au parc. Et là c'est cool car Twist peut enfin galoper. Même si je le maintiens à une allure de grand-père car je ne l'ai jamais poussé à fond depuis que je l'ai. En tout cas, je dois avoir fait du cheval car j'ai tout de suite eu les gestes appropriés pour m'occuper de lui. Mais pas question de faire du grand galop avant que je le sente vraiment.

Il faut que je m'en souvienne. C'est tout.

On s'arrête ensuite devant un bâtiment munit de grandes vitres et de caractères japonais. C'est l'agence du détective Mouri, et la meilleure amie de Sonoko, Ran Mouri habite là. Je laisse l'animal devant, sur une des places de parking, et suit la japonaise sur le seuil. Un homme moustachu qui apparait comme quelqu'un ayant trop tiré sur la bouteille nous ouvre. Ran n'est pas là mais Conan si.

Le jeune garçon discute avec Sonoko. J'en déduis que cette dernière doit me présenter puisque l'instant d'après, il me dit dans un Anglais soutenu, mieux que celui de ma correspondante :

"Je suis content de te rencontrer, Leila-san." (Les boules ! Je fais la même taille que lui à quelques centimètres près, encore heureux ! Trop dure la vie !)

Son regard s'arrête alors sur Twist qu'il observe intrigué. Mais Sonoko coupe court en disant que nous devons rentrer.

* * *

Elle me parle de ce qu'elle aime faire. Courir après les beaux japonais semble être sa passion principale, même si elle a déjà un petit ami: Makoto. Après tout, ça la regarde.

On continue de marcher jusque chez elle. Je le sais parfaitement et me rappelle de chaque détails vécus depuis mon amnésie.

Le pourquoi du comment est très simple.

* * *

Deux mois après ma nouvelle vie chez une mamie bien sympa, je me suis accidentellement pété le poignet en tombant (Je sais y a plus héroïque comme aventure.). Seulement je refusais d'aller à l'hôpital. Puis ma tête s'est mise à tourner et j'ai perdu connaissance, tandis que mon corps devenait de plus en plus chaud. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, plus rien ! Mon poignet était comme neuf.

Comme cela m'intriguais, j'ai filé au labo d'analyses de sang.

Résultats :

1) On ne peut pas m'identifier, je n'ai aucun groupe d'ADN existants.

2) Quand on m'injecte une substance dans le corps, elle est aussitôt repoussée. Il faut que j'avale pour que cela me fasse des effets.

3) Dès que mon corps est blessé quelque part et que la douleur est trop insupportable, cette substance entre en action et me soigne, me rendant fatiguée après.

4) Cette même substance me dote d'une "super-mémoire" et je retiens tout ce qui se passe dans les moindres détails depuis.

5) Apparemment, j'avais déjà cette chose dans le corps. Il fallait juste un choc pour la déclencher (amnésie).

Mais ce qui est dans ma tête est encore un trop grand mystère. L'autre jour je me suis rappelé que je savais faire des pâtes, ça aide vraiment ! C'est fou !

* * *

Alors qu'on arrive vers chez Sonoko, je perçois une lueur orangée. Je fronce les sourcils en même temps qu'elle et lance Twist au galop. Le temps d'arriver à destination, nous constatons que la maison est en flammes.


	3. La maison des Kudo

Chapitre 3: La maison des Kudo.

Les flammes montent et descendent, se chargeant de brûler tout sur leur passage. Les pompiers qui viennent d'arriver en même temps que la tombée de la nuit nous demandent en Japonais de nous éloigner. Sonoko me prend par le bras et m'entraine au loin ainsi que Twist. Puis elle se rend soudainement compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

"Tiens, où est son oncle", pensais-je. Je le cherche rapidement du regard, le temps que je me retourne vers la jeune fille, je constate qu'elle a disparue. Sonoko fonce droit vers les flammes et, avant que quiconque essaye de la stopper, elle est dans la maison en feu. Je m'y précipite à mon tour, mais alors que je m'approche de l'habitacle en feu, quelque chose me tire en arrière. Twist, dont je tenais toujours la longe se dérobe, il est trop près de cette source de danger brûlante.

Un pompier m'empoigne et me repousse, tandis que je tente d'aller au secours de Sonoko. Il crache des mots dont je ne comprends pas le sens. Après je dû basculer dans l'hystérie car je reçois un coup sur la nuque et tout devient noir.

* * *

 _Des mains tâchées de sang. La tête qui tourne. Je remonte le long de la route, des crins marrons accrochés à ce qu'il reste de mon blouson. Il m'a trainée sur plusieurs mètres, mais je ne vois plus qui m'a fait cela. Une camionnette est arrêtée le long de cette route déserte. Au-dessus de moi, que des cimes d'arbres et les étoiles._

 _Machinalement je grimpe à l'arrière du véhicule dont la porte est ouverte. Une voix. Puis je m'endors, terrassée par la fatigue._

* * *

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et constate que je suis sur un lit d'hôpital. Je tente de me redresser pour voir ce qui se trame mais des mains m'obligent à rester allongée. Des médecins, plein de médecins. Une dame s'adresse en japonais. Je la regarde en la fixant de mon regard d'incompréhension. Elle tente de l'allemand. Russe. Espagnol. Je hoche la tête quand elle me dit Anglais et Français. Elle soupire et sort de la chambre. Elle revient avec un docteur qui parle plutôt bien l'Anglais.

Il me pose une série de questions où j'ai l'impression de revoir certaines scènes. Puis la tête me tourne de nouveau et je me rendors.

* * *

Cette fois, je suis sûre de ne plus rêver. Kogoro Mouri est penché au dessus de moi. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Conan et une jeune fille qui doit être Ran à côté de lui.

Cette fois personne pour m'empêcher de me redresser. Je les regarde fixement, avant de chercher une personne qui aurait dû être là aussi. Sonoko.

J'observe plus attentivement les personnes autour de moi. Visiblement, elles préfèreraient être ailleurs. Puis Conan m'apprend la nouvelle, puisqu'il est le seul à pouvoir maitriser correctement l'Anglais.

"Sonoko est dans le coma, elle a manqué de mourir asphyxiée. Si elle est rentrée dans la maison en flammes, c'est que son oncle n'était pas sorti à temps. Et l'autopsie de ce qui reste de son corps révèle qu'il a été drogué avec du chocolat (Je me promis de ne plus jamais en approcher une tablette de ma vie). Donc, cet incendie est d'origine criminelle. Comme c'est la meilleure amie de Ran que tu vois à côté de moi, on va s'occuper de toi, le temps de trouver une nouvelle solution."

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête pour les remercier tous les trois.

"Au fait, si tu es ici, c'est que tu as piqué une crise, un pompier t'as assommée."

* * *

Après quelques rapides formalités, je suis Kogoro, Ran et Conan. La voiture nous dépose à l'agence où on est tous surpris de trouver Twist, avec sa selle sous le ventre. Visiblement, ça doit faire un bout de temps qu'il est là, car il pousse un hennissement de soulagement lorsque j'enlève la selle.

L'étalon baisse sa fine tête noire à hauteur de celle de Conan qui lui gratte tranquillement les oreilles. Pendant ce temps, Kogoro me prépare la chambre d'ami. Comme je n'ai plus rien à moi, Ran me prête un pyjama.

Demain sera un autre jour...

* * *

Conan se plante devant une ruelle avant de se diriger sans hésiter devant une maison. Plutôt grande d'ailleurs. La maison de son ami Shinichi Kudo. Ran avait l'air anxieuse de savoir que j'allais habiter là. Elle rougissait légèrement quand son petit frère (du moins je suppose que Conan est son frère) n'arrêtait pas de dire "Shinichi".

Ran sonne à la porte et attend. Quant à moi, je retire quelques branches qui s'étaient logées dans la crinière de Twist. Je l'avais laissé devant l'agence sans l'attacher. Il est vrai que ce cheval à une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir exploser tout ce qui entrave sa liberté. Quand je vois son état, je comprends qu'il est allé se promener.

Une sorte de promesse entre nous : "Tu me laisses libre et en échange je reste dans le coin, ne casse rien et suis toujours disponible si tu veux me monter".

Un homme qui ouvre la porte de la maison des Kudo me ramène à la réalité. Ran échange quelques propos avec lui. L'homme aux cheveux châtains et aux lunettes s'approche ensuite vers moi. Je m'incline devant lui pour dire bonjour. Il se présente comme Subaru. Je lui écris vivement mon nom sur un papier.

Puis il prend le sac à mes pieds (Ran est vraiment sympa de m'avoir prêté ces quelques vêtements).

"A plus" me disent le frère et la sœur avant de repartir, "On repassera plus tard".

* * *

Je fais le tour du propriétaire. Que des livres, ce Kudo doit adorer ça. Je suis contente, il y en a quelques uns en Anglais. Que des policiers. Conan Doyle et Agatha Christie. Deux grands noms des enquêtes policières. Et là j'ai franchement les boules, car je ne sais même pas si j'aime lire.

Ça fait quoi, six mois ? Sept que j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je cherche un moment quand un hennissement de Twist me ramène à la réalité.

Je m'apprête à le bouchonner avant de me rappeler que la brosse ainsi que tout le reste est actuellement un petit tas de cendres, bientôt nettoyée par l'équipe de déblayage.

A la guerre comme à la guerre. J'attrape le balai dans le placard, retire le manche et pars brosser le cheval.

J'espère quand même pas à avoir ce type de "brosse" pendant longtemps. Et surtout que ça va vite s'arranger.


	4. Les folles histoires de tonton Gin

Chapitre 4: Les folles histoires de tonton Gin.

Quelqu'un court le long de la Tokyo Tower, poursuivit de près par quelqu'un d'autre. L'homme peste. La caméra n'est pas assez précise pour l'image. De plus, les images ne sont qu'en noir et blanc. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que la première personne était une cible qui avait vu Irish (la seconde).

"Alors, où en es tu ?"

L'homme se crispe involontairement. Gin entre dans la pièce, accompagné de son éternel regard noir et de cette voix si froide.

"Ben, la caméra n'est pas de toute première qualité, elle n'a pas dû être changée depuis...

\- Je me fiche de l'état de cette caméra, je parle de la cible qui nous a échappée ce soir-là, coupe Gin.

\- On n'a pas une bonne image, mais le son est excellent jusqu'au moment où Chianti dégomme Irish."

L'homme appuie sur un bouton et deux voix se font entendre.

La première est plutôt jeune :

"On dirait que les rôles sont inversés maintenant. Donnez-moi la carte NOC".

La seconde était sans contester celle d'Irish :

"On dirait qu'ils sont là, hein ?"

Puis le tout est couvert par des bruits de pales d'hélicoptère. Celui de l'organisation, détruit par cette même cible qui échappe à Gin depuis maintenant un mois.

"Donne-moi la piste audio, Whisky, je me charge du reste."

L'assassin aux cheveux blonds s'empare de la boite, un MP3 en fait, et le fourre dans sa poche. Une silhouette petite, celle d'un ado, un enregistrement d'une voix jeune, tout ce qu'il avait. Gin allait faire son rapport au boss, puis se balader dans Beika. Pourquoi dans cette ville ?

Parce que la dernière fois, il avait cru que Sherry avait filée dans un autre lieu, après avoir tué Pisco (Cf. Tome 24). Alors que celle-ci était restée à Beika. Et avant d'aller se balader à l'étranger, autant chercher dans le coin. Avec un petit peu de chance...

Gin appelle Vodka, une promenade, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.


	5. Nouveau départ

NOTE: Quand Leila "parle", sauf si c'est spécifié, elle use d'un carnet ou de son portable, puisqu'elle est muette. Seulement je ne le précise pas toujours. Merci d'en tenir compte. Les dialogues sont comme ça.

Chapitre 5: Nouveau départ.

Une semaine a passée. Sonoko est toujours dans le coma. Je suis passée la voir encore hier. Mais la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est lui serrer la main. Subaru m'a annoncé qu'il partais pour deux semaines en vacances. J'allais donc être seule. Du coup, je me prépare. Avec les événements récents, je ne suis pas encore allée au Lycée Teitan.

Je porte l'uniforme. Aujourd'hui il pleut et je trouve la tenue assortie à mes cheveux. Ran passe me chercher et nous marchons ensemble sur plusieurs mètres. je dialogue à l'occasion sur un bout de papier ou avec mon nouveau portable. Pour remercier les Mouri de tant de gentillesse, je fais le ménage deux jours dans la semaine. Comme ça, je me sens un peu moins dépendante d'eux.

Ran m'avait noté tout ce que je pouvais avoir besoin en Japonais sur une liste avec la traduction anglaise. J'ai trouvé un vétérinaire hier par hasard et en ai profité pour acheter du matos pour Twist. Il est vrai que d'utiliser un balai comme brosse, ça va bien cinq minutes.

Au lycée, je suis étonnée. On enlève ses chaussure pour mettre des chaussons, ce que je fais aussitôt. Les copines de Ran sont gentilles, elles s'adressent à moi dans un Anglais hésitant. Elles me demandent aussi de signer. Car je connais un peu la langue des signes. Surtout pour m'exprimer. Je leur apprends quelques mots en Anglais.

Ran se prête au jeu, mais je vois bien qu'elle pense à Sonoko.

La journée se passe bien, mis à part le fait que je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de Japonais. Bon, je sais quand même dire "Bonjour, ça va, au revoir et s'il te plait." La base, quoi.

* * *

Ran me raccompagne devant chez Shinichi où j'ai une mauvaise surprise. Le portail est défoncé et Twist s'est fait la malle, bien entendu, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle.

Je l'avais pourtant laissé ouvert !

"Sans doute un passant qui a voulut le refermer, lance Ran, à moins que ce soit le Professeur Agasa.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le voisin de Shinichi. J'ai oublié de lui dire que tu avais un cheval qui n'aimait pas être enfermé. Je suis désolée".

Je lui fais signe que ce n'est pas grave et cours chercher un licol.

* * *

Ran avait dû rentrer pour réviser un contrôle. Je cherche donc cet enfo... excité de cheval à travers Beika. Je finis par le retrouver du côté du port. Je ne savais même pas que cette ville en avait un. Je récupère assez facilement Twist qui répond au moindre de mes sifflements. Je lui passe le licol et me dirige vers une vieille caisse qui va me servir de marche-pied.

Puis le cheval me trimballe à travers les rues. Les japonais me regardent d'un air étonné. Un cheval dans Beika et une cavalière à cru avec des cheveux bleus, c'est pas courant, mais ils allaient devoir s'y faire.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Twist me ramène devant la maison des Kudo. J'y trouve deux hommes en noirs devant le portail (toujours défoncé) qui étaient sur leur portable respectif.

En fait, comme ils étaient de dos et que Twist et moi sachons être silencieux quand on veut, ils nous virent au dernier moment. Si le gars avec les lunettes de soleil n'eut qu'un mouvement de recul, l'autre avec les cheveux argentés fit presque trois bons en arrière. Il était grand, c'est sûr, mais la tête de l'étalon le dépassait d'au moins 15 centimètres. Et rien qu'à voir sa tête, le gars n'avait pas une grande sympathie pour les chevaux.

Enfin, ça, c'est pas mon affaire. Comme ils ont laissé assez d'espace pour que Twist et moi puisâmes passer sans déclencher de ruade intempestive, je m'engage en poussant le battant.

"Faudra que je prenne une photo des dégâts", pensais-je.

Je sens le regard des deux lascars sur moi mais je ne fais pas gaffe. je détache l'étalon, sûre qu'il ne filera pas cette fois, avant de sortir les clés et de rentrer.

* * *

Dans les jours suivants, je continue d'aller au lycée. Conan vient me saluer de temps en temps. Un jour qu'il allait sortir de l'école, je selle Twist en vitesse et vais l'attendre devant. Le cheval fait sensation et je comprends que le garçon a dû leur dire qu'il tape car ils se tiennent tous à distance respectueuse. Twist à l'air d'aimer les gosses car il ne rechigne pas à baisser sa tête à leur niveau.

Puis je hisse Conan derrière moi et lui demande s'il connait un bon coin à visiter.

Il m'emmène vers les bateaux. Il y a un petit canal. Comme il n'y a personne, je lance Twist au petit galop. Je sens la prise du gamin se resserrer autour de mon buste, avant de se détendre un peu.

L'étalon en fit vite le tour. Je le remets au pas et propose à Conan, par des gestes, de boire un coup à la maison.

Le gamin accepte et nous voilà en route. Il entre dans la maison et je le rejoins après m'être occupée du cheval.

"Dis-moi, tu m'as l'air de bien connaitre cette maison ?" Lançais-je pour le faire parler.

Il sirote son jus d'orange avant de me répondre de manière posée.

"Oui, Shinichi m'a souvent invité ici.

-Moi je crois que c'est bien mieux que ça, mais chacun ses petits secrets".

Conan tenta de cacher bien que mal une petite expression anxieuse. Je me demande bien pourquoi, mais je le laisse avec ses pensées. Pas question de jouer les inquisitrices.

Je lui demande de m'accompagner au magasin, et il me suit. Je le regarde, il joue les enfants, c'est évident.

A cet instant me revient l'image d'une fille qui faisait la même chose avec moi. Cela dura deux secondes. C'est tout.

* * *

A la sortie de la supérette, on tombe sur Ran, qui passe un bon savon au garçon. J'essaye de lui dire que c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui est voulu qu'il vienne chez Shinichi, mais sa compréhension de l'anglais atteint ses limites.

Je leur dit au revoir en m'inclinant et file réparer le portail. En plein dans le verrou. Bon sang! Twist sait taper où il faut quand il veut!

Les choses avancent petit à petit. J'en suis consciente.


	6. Mr Kaito Kiddo !

Chapitre 6 : Mr Kaito Kiddo !

Le début du mois de février s'annonce avec les chutes de neiges. Les japonais ne sont pas étonnés, elle aurait dû tomber depuis un petit moment déjà.

Ça tombe super bien, parce que Twist adore la neige. Il trouve toujours le moyen de faire des conner... des bêtises, mais c'est plutôt amusant. Je lui mets la selle et fonce à l'hôpital. Sonoko est toujours dans le même état, mais alors que je lui serre doucement la main, je la sens qui me répond. J'accentue la pression, elle fait de même.

J'appelle alors une infirmière qui exécute les gestes que je lui montre. Elle me remercie vivement en Japonais, puis file avertir un docteur. A propos de cet incendie criminel, l'enquête a avancée. Il s'agissait de conspirateurs contre le conseiller Suzuki. Une vengeance en quelque sorte. Ils ont pu être arrêtés grâce à un mégot retrouvé sur les lieux du crime. Bon débarras !

* * *

Twist fait voler la neige, tandis qu'il galope dans le parc de Beika. Je lui dois bien ça, ce sont les vacances et je ne m'occupe pas aussi bien de lui qu'en France. Je trouvais toujours un moyen de le monter une fois par jour, au Japon, c'est plus compliqué. Le portail est réparé mais je ne l'ai pas verrouillé. J'ai plutôt appris à mon cheval comment l'ouvrir et le refermer. Depuis, pas de problèmes. Twist reste sagement dans la cour des Kudo.

Le cheval accélère sur le chemin, avant d'obliquer dans la pelouse, à la recherche d'une neige profonde. Il fait l'andouille une bonne demi-heure, avant que je lui demande de rentrer. Je croise les amis de Conan qui sont en pleine bagarre de boules de neige. Je leur fais signe de la main, et ils me répondent. Je ne les avaient vus que lorsque j'étais venue à cheval jusqu'à l'école primaire et je ne savais que leur nom.

En tout cas, ils ont l'air sympathiques.

* * *

Après avoir bouchonné mon cheval, je vais à pied à l'agence. Conan m'a envoyé un sms en Anglais. J'arrive donc en quatrième vitesse chez les Mouri. Je m'empresse de leur annoncer l'état de Sonoko qui s'améliore avant de les écouter.

Je vois un journal avec la photo d'un homme vêtu en blanc, un monocle un peu rétro, et un grand chapeau haut de forme.

"Lui, c'est Kaito Kid, un voleur que nous n'arrivons pas à coincer. Seulement avec la récente disparition de Mr Suzuki, l'inspecteur Nakamori m'a demandé de venir enquêter, m'explique Kogoro, dans un anglais à couper au couteau, Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec nous. Moi je n'ai pas besoin de toi, mais Ran et Conan ont insisté."

En guise de réponse, je fais trois fois "oui" de la tête. Affaire conclue.

* * *

Je passe le reste de la journée avec le Prof Agasa. Heureusement, sa nièce Ai Haibara parle couramment l'américain. _Bon sang, y a vraiment des gosses précoces par ici !_

Ils me parlent du Kid, jusqu'à ce qu'Agasa me tende une paire de bottes, qui m'ont l'air trop grandes pour moi.

"Ces bottes sont spéciales, mets-les et tu verras", me lance Ai.

Je m'exécute et constate qu'elles me rehaussent d'au moins 20 centimètres. Je hoquète sous le coup de la surprise.

En fait, d'après Agasa, mes pieds sont logés vers le bas de la botte. Mais les proportions sont bien réalisées, du coup, personne ne remarque que je suis plus petite.

Je remercie vivement le prof. Il me tend aussi une ceinture. Il y a un grappin incorporé dedans, même si je vois pas à quoi ça va me servir. Mais le top du top, c'est qu'elle développe ma force. Il me suffit de la régler pour tester. Sinon, elle à l'air d'une ceinture normale.

Je rentre avec les bottes et Twist est surprit de voir que je peux lui toucher le garrot sans tabouret.

Je me change. La soirée débute au moment où Kogoro et sa famille viennent me chercher. Ils sont aussi surprit par ma taille, mais j'ai vite fait de leur expliquer par papier.

Tiens-toi prêt Kid, on arrive !


	7. L'Etoile Bleue

Chapitre 7: L'Etoile Bleue.

Après avoir passé les détecteurs d'objets métalliques ainsi qu'une fouille corporelle individuelle, nous sommes autorisés à pénétrer dans la salle de réception. Le diamant l'Etoile Bleue se tient au centre, protégé par une solide vitre en verre. Elle diffuse de jolis reflets bleus qui vont avec mes cheveux selon un Kogoro d'humeur moqueuse, on dirait bien.

L'inspecteur Nakamori s'excuse pour la sécurité, mais nous assure que Kid ne s'échappera pas cette fois. Accompagné par le grand détective de génie, ils se dirigent vers les policiers. Conan m'a mise au parfum plus tôt dans la soirée sur les qualités d'enquête de son "oncle".

Ran et moi décidons de faire le tour des lieux, tandis que Conan prend soudainement son air de détective. Kid doit frapper à 11 heures précises.

En attendant, Ran et moi visitons l'un des couloirs. Cette battisse est plutôt luxueuse, de grands lustres pendent du plafond, laissant croire que ce seraient presque des vrais diamants.

Soudain, Ran s'excuse. Elle me dit avoir oublié de demander quelque chose à Conan. Je lui fais comprendre que je vais l'attendre là et elle s'en va en courant. Je patiente tranquillement en regardant par la fenêtre. L'inspecteur n'a pas chômé, le lieux est bourré d'agents de police en tout genre. Je vois mal comment Kid va faire pour leur échapper. Alors que je me penche un peu plus pour regarder à gauche de la fenêtre, je sens une présence. Puis quelque chose se plaque sur mon nez, un mouchoir avec du chloroforme.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis ligotée aux W.C. Y a eu pire, mais y a eu mieux aussi. En tout cas, ce put$%* d'adhésif est solide ! Je me remue jusqu'à laisser tomber. Ça ne marche pas de cette manière.

Minute ! Agasa n'avait-il pas dit qu'il y avait un grappin intégré dans ma ceinture ? Avec mes mains dans le dos, je fais des exercices de contorsionnistes pour accéder au bouton qui libère l'objet. Il fuse soudainement vers le haut, arrachant au passage l'adhésif autour de mon buste. Ensuite, un petit peu de gym pour passer mes bras devant moi, puis j'arrache le tout du scotch avec mes dents. Je récupère le grappin incrusté dans le plafond en remerciant le professeur mentalement.

Je sors précipitamment des toilettes pour filles pour entendre un "AHHH !" sonore. Je vais vers ce bruit et manque de me faire renverser par ma réplique exacte. J'ai juste le temps de me plaquer contre le mur et toute une escouade de policiers passent devant moi au pas de charge. Conan les suit de près.

Je me lance à leur poursuite.

* * *

Kid s'est échappé. Il ignorait totalement que j'étais muette. Du coup à la question "How are you (ça va) ?" de Ran, il a répondu "Yes, of course (oui, bien sûr)!" Affaire bouclée, il n'a pas réussit à voler le joyau et c'est une première. Les journalistes me posent des questions pour une radio japonaise et Conan se charge de traduire mes signes. Il apprend vite pour un gamin de son âge. Le tout sera diffusé le lendemain soir.

En sortant, j'aperçois une silhouette blanche et j'en déduit que c'est le Kid. Nos regards se croisent quelques secondes, le temps de me lancer un clin d'œil et de disparaitre, poursuivit par des policiers.

 _Incroyable, il n'est pas fâché..._

Je rentre sans savoir que cette interview va déclencher quelque chose de très gros.


	8. Les folles histoires de tonton Gin (2)

Chapitre 8: Les folles histoires de tonton Gin (2).

L'homme est d'une humeur à tout casser sur son passage aujourd'hui. Il avait écouté cette piste audio tant de fois qu'il saurait reconnaitre la voix rien qu'à l'écoute. Mais là, RAS. Il cherche depuis deux semaines, se baladant dans les rues pour trouver cette voix enfantine, mais tellement sérieuse.

Vodka n'est pas avec lui, Gin l'a renvoyé s'occuper d'affaires tout aussi urgentes que la sienne. De toutes façons, pas besoin d'être deux pour chercher une voix.

Machinalement l'assassin repasse devant chez les Kudo. Celui-là aussi lui avait causé des problèmes. Mort ? Pas mort ? Mort ? Pas mort ?

Il avait eu l'impression de faire un ping-pong !

L'homme en noir se fige soudainement. Un cheval noir le regarde passer tranquillement vers le portail. Les chevaux ! L'assassin se retient de cracher au sol. La seule chose qui pouvait lui faire peur, un vieux souvenir d'enfance qu'il avait toujours repoussé au fond de lui.

 _Celui d'un cheval tuant sa sœur suite à une colique. L'animal devenu fou avait rué dans tous les sens, et commit l'irréparable, alors qu'on tentait de le calmer._

L'homme secoue la tête pour se reprendre.

Comme il n'y a personne d'autre que lui dans la rue, Gin s'autorise à changer de trottoir. Il garde dans sa poche droite une main, prête à enfoncer le bouton d'enregistrement du dictaphone au besoin.

L'homme remonte dans sa Porsche deux rues plus loin. Il sursaute en mettant le contact, Vodka avait encore laissé la radio allumée ! Il s'apprête à tourner le bouton OFF. Les vols de Kid ne l'intéresse pas outre mesure. Sa main se fige au dessus du bouton. Un gamin, le même qui met depuis toujours des bâtons dans les roues de Kid parle.

L'assassin enclenche le dictaphone. Car ce gamin, est sans aucun doute le même que celui qui était à la Tokyo Tower en Décembre...

Il démarre. Maintenant il doit comparer la fréquence de la voix enregistrée aujourd'hui avec celle de deux mois. En passant, il achète un journal. Il y voit la photo du gamin, et à côté, celle d'une gamine aux cheveux bleus. Celle qui lui a accidentellement fait peur l'autre jour.

Tant bien même, il finirait par la recroiser sûrement. De plus, même si la voix de la radio concorde plus où moins avec celle de l'enregistrement, Gin veut entendre sa voix alors qu'il le voit. Il sera alors fixé.

L'homme eut un de ses meilleurs sourires sadiques.


	9. Meurtre au Club de Karaté

Chapitre 9: Meurtre au Club de karaté.

La Saint-Valentin étant toute proche, les japonais étaient en effervescence devant les boutiques de cadeaux. Au pire mon anniversaire est le 16 avril, donc de ce côté, j'ai encore le temps. Au fait, au Japon, les japonais(es) sont majeur(e)s à 21 ans.

Sonoko a finit par sortir du coma, mais elle est encore trop choquée pour voir qui que ce soit. Et je sais ce que c'est. A mon réveil juste après ce qui m'est arrivé, les médecins ont bataillé dur pour me calmer et me faire reprendre mes esprits. Apparemment j'aurais cessé de parler juste après cette période de crises. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

Bref, me voici aujourd'hui au club de Karaté de Ran Mouri. Twist attend sagement dehors et Conan a accepté de rester avec lui au cas où.

La fille de Kogoro m'enseigne des mouvements. Je ne mets pas longtemps à les maitriser mais je fais la débutante pour ne pas la surprendre. N'empêche que je sais les trois quart des mouvements de base à la fin de l'heure. Je suis en sueur. Ran me montre donc les douches.

Je me casse la figure en entrant et me relève les mains pleines de sang. La dernière chose que je vois avant de tomber dans les pommes est un cadavre avec une balle logée dans la tête, tandis que mon image, le t-shirt et les mains maculées de sang se regardent dans une glace.

* * *

 _La camionnette s'arrête sur la route. Elle a roulé tellement longtemps que je ne sais même plus où j'en suis. Les mains toujours pleines de sang. Je n'ai même pas cherché à les essuyer sur mon t-shirt. J'ai jeté le blouson en lambeaux. Je trouve une photo de moi sur un cheval dans ma poche de jean, le reste n'est plus en état de servir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a fait ça...  
_

 _Je descends de l'habitacle et voit une pancarte indiquant :_ Roanne, 2km _._

 _Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi loin de chez moi. Je marche sans faire attention. Je finis par arriver dans la ville. Je longe la rue Mulsant d'après l'écriteau et me vois soudainement dans une vitrine, à la lueur d'un réverbère._

 _Inondée de sang de la tête aux pieds, vêtements tout arrachés, trempée... Je m'écroule sur la route._

* * *

Ran est penchée sur moi, l'air anxieux. Je me redresse d'un coup, effrayée par ma récente vision. Au moins je sais maintenant que j'ai déjà fait de l'équitation. Je n'en suis pas encore sûre, mais je crois bien que le cheval bai sur la photo est à moi. Maintenant que j'y repense, je connais une fille qui en a un aussi. _  
_

"Ça va ?" lance Conan qui revient. "Ran t'as trouvée évanouie dans les douches. Puis elle a vu le corps. Kogoro vient d'arriver."

Je les remercie d'un mouvement de tête lorsqu'ils me tendent un chocolat chaud. Seul problème, je n'aime pas ça. Je vomis de partout dès la moindre goutte de chocolat dans mon corps. Je profite d'un moment d'inattention pour jeter le contenu du gobelet dans une plante en pot.

* * *

Les suspects sont tous alignés devant Kogoro. Il y a deux femmes et un homme, tous des disciples du maitre de Kendo, retrouvée assassinée dans les douches. Avec l'eau toutes les traces ont été confondues.

"Je vois qui est l'assassin, commence Kogoro, c'est..."

Soudain, le détective tombe contre le mur.

"Ça y est, il fait l'endormi", commentent Ran et un Homme assez enveloppé se présentant comme l'inspecteur Megure. Sauf que l'un l'a dit en Japonais et l'autre en Anglais en même temps. Ils se regardent, surprit, pendant que Kogoro parle.

(Note: Leila ne comprend rien dans ce passage, mais par sympathie pour les lecteurs, voici ce qui est dit).

"Tout le monde pense que le trou à la tête est celui d'une balle de pistolet. Seulement, malgré l'avis des experts, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Expliques-toi Mouri, tu as dit toi-même tout à l'heure que ça ne peut être que ça.

\- Et oui, c'est ce que voulais nous faire croire l'assassin qui n'a laissé aucunes traces de son acte. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a jamais mit les pieds dans le Dojo.

\- HEIN !? Lâchent les policiers présents.

\- Oui, inspecteur, vous voyez qu'il y a une fenêtre ouverte derrière vous. Et un arbre. Le seul moyen de tuer Mme Haraku était d'utiliser un arc.

\- Mais pour la trace de balle ?

\- Rien de plus simple, le bout de la flèche a été remplacé par une balle qui a été collée. L'assassin a prit soin de ne pas fixer trop fermement celle-ci. Ensuite il a passé un fil autour du bout de la flèche. Il savait que le cours de Kendo allait se terminer avant celui de Karaté. Il n'a plus eut qu'à attendre. De plus, la flèche a été retrouvée dans un buisson, maculée de sang et sans bout.

"Une fois qu'il a tiré, il n'a plus eut qu'à retirer le fil et ainsi récupérer la flèche. Puis descendre de l'arbre. Et la seule personne qui a fait ça est le champion de tir à l'arc, autrement dit, vous Mr Kenzoka. C'est inutile de nier, nous avons retrouvé vos empreintes sur la flèche. De plus, pour réussir un tir depuis cet arbre, vous n'avez pu utiliser que votre arc le plus puissant."

Le criminel baisse la tête en guise de soumission. Je n'avais rien rien compris mais Conan se chargera de me l'expliquer plus tard. D'ailleurs ce dernier sort du dos de Kogoro qui m'a plus l'air de se réveiller qu'autre chose. Alors que le gamin se dirige vers les policiers, l'assassin l'attrape brutalement et sort un couteau.

Pas besoin de parler Japonais pour comprendre : Personne ne me suit ou je tue le gosse.

L'homme recule tandis que tout le monde enrage. Il sort du Dojo avec Conan sous le bras, toujours à reculons. Je sors à mon tour et fais semblant d'éternuer. Le gars sursaute et fait un bon en arrière. Twist, qui était derrière lui, enchaine avec une ruade.

Il lâche Conan qui s'éloigne aussitôt. L'homme foudroyé par la douleur reste au sol tandis que l'inspecteur Megure arrive. Verdict : clavicule cassée.

Mais une chose était sûre, il aurait certainement tué Conan à la fin de tout cela. Ran vient en courant et le serre dans ses bras.

* * *

Plus tard, j'insiste pour qu'il me raccompagne, Twist et moi jusque chez les Kudo. Quand on arrive vers le portail, je constate que Subaru (revenu de vacances en Italie) n'est pas encore là. Les fenêtres sont éteintes alors que la nuit commence à tomber.

Je stoppe soudainement Conan par l'épaule et le regarde fixement. ma voix est tellement rauque quand elle sort qu'elle m'en fait mal aux cordes vocales. Je dis quelque chose d'inaudible. Conan me demande de répéter.

Cette fois je prends une grande inspiration, pointe un index sur sa poitrine, et le regardant dans les yeux, je prononce simplement :

"Shinichi Kudo."


	10. Révélations

Chapitre 10 : Révélations.

Conan se fige pendant une demi-seconde avant de me dire : "Mais non, je ne suis qu'un enfant. Je ne peux pas être Shinichi. Ce n'est pas possible."

Je l'empoigne par le poignet gauche (là où se trouve sa montre à projectiles hypodermiques) après avoir lâché mon cheval. Le desseller attendrait pour une fois. Je traine le gosse jusqu'à la porte de ma maison et ouvre cette dernière. Puis je rentre dans la cuisine et, sans lâcher Conan, attrape une feuille, un stylo et installe le gamin vers la table.

Je le libère enfin et dessine un point sur le coin gauche de la feuille. Je note "moi" en Anglais dessous, puis dessine une flèche vers un rond. Dedans je note les mots "Amis, famille, animaux, vie" et dessine un point d'interrogation à côté, avec les phrases : "Que s'est-il passé ?" et "Qui Suis-je vraiment ?"

Conan reste interdit. Évidement, je n'ai jamais dit à quiconque au Japon mon petit "problème".

Il me regarde fixement. Je commence mon histoire en la notant sur une deuxième feuille.

* * *

"La première chose dont je me souviens, c'est de mon réveil à l'hôpital. Le choc a occasionné une crise de mutisme. J'ai dû lâcher un ou deux mots jusque là, et encore... Mais lorsque je suis tombée dans les pommes (Cf. Meurtre au club de Karaté), je me suis aussi souvenue d'un détail à cause du sang sur mes mains. J'étais pleine de sang le jour où j'ai perdu la mémoire, une photo à moitié abimée dans la poche de mon jean, mes vêtements en lambeaux...

Et surtout ces cheveux bleus, pourquoi et pour quoi ?"

Je lui raconte ensuite mes péripéties à Roanne, une mamie qui m'accueille chez elle à Notre Dame de Boisset. Une vieille solitaire, qui a pour seule compagnie une vieille jument je ne savais même pas quel âge j'avais. Cette histoire de substance inconnue dans mon corps, qui régénère mes blessures et qui me rend disponible à 400% en cas de stress trop fort. Qui me permet de me rappeler de chaque moment de ma vie depuis mon réveil.

Mes quelques mois au collège (vu ma taille).

La rencontre de Twist il y a maintenant plus de 5 mois dans un gite d'hôte équestre suite à une vengeance qui a mal tournée. Le gars qui me le donne avant de mourir, ma rencontre avec quelques personnes au lycée. Et surtout cette histoire d'un an à l'étranger. j'ai "gagné" en quelques sortes, des frais d'inscriptions à ce projet. Valable pendant 2 mois seulement. Ce qui explique que je voulais aller à Londres, mais qu'on m'a envoyée au Japon pour "manque de place en Angleterre".

* * *

Seul le balancement de la pendule se fait entendre par la suite. Conan semble halluciner et relit mes feuilles.

J'écris sur la deuxième : "Je t'ai vu l'autre jour à travers mon miroir de poche, tu as vraiment endormi Kogoro, et tu as fait l'enquête à sa place."

Conan prend cette feuille et en fait un chiffon qu'il s'empresse de jeter. Mais il ne touche pas à l'autre qu'il laisse sur la table.

A son tour de me prendre par la main et de me trainer dehors. Il me semble voir Subaru se pencher sur cette feuille mais qu'importe.

Twist me lance un regard étonné, car je n'ai pas encore enlevé la selle. Conan me laisse m'occuper sommairement du cheval, puis m'entraine au parc.

On s'installe sur un banc, Conan s'assure qu'on nous entende pas, puis il me dit : "Voilà, tout a commencé le jour où j'accompagnais mon amie d'enfance Ran à Tropical Land..."

Il me déballe tout, de ce premier jour jusqu'à la fusillade de la Tokyo Tower en décembre.

* * *

Je suis sciée et je crois que si le banc ne me retenait pas, j'aurais fini par terre. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. Il me faut un moment pour tout accepter et revoir dans ma tête.

Une drogue qui fait rajeunir ? En temps normal, je me serais pissée dessus et lui aurait indiqué l'asile le plus proche. Mais sachant que j'ai un peu la même chose dans mon corps aussi...

"Et maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai vu ce Gin et ce Vodka devant chez toi, ils avaient un portable dans la main, un chacun."

Je signe lentement en Anglais. Décidément, Conan alias Shinichi sait plein de choses. Dont un peu de langue des signes.

" - Ah et qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là, s'inquiète le détective rajeuni.

"Je ne sais pas."

* * *

Flashback, je me concentre et revois distinctement la scène. Gin et Vodka, de dos devant chez les Kudo. Un portable chacun, en train de chercher quelque chose. J'arrive avec Twist et fait peur à celui qui a les cheveux blonds. Gin. Non... Ce n'était pas des portables mais des...

"Dictaphones". J'ai soudain une illumination. "C'était des dictaphones qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains. Je pense qu'ils enregistraient les voix des gamins qu'il y avait dans ta rue ce jour-là. Juste avant que Twist leur fasse peu accidentellement."

" - T'as fait peur à Gin avec ton cheval ? S'enquit-t-il. Incroyable, moi qui pensait que rien ne pouvait les effrayer. On continue de marcher ?"

Il me propose ça, la mine soucieuse, celle d'un détective qui analyse. Tout en marchant, on passe à l'hôpital, où Sonoko nous reconnait à peine. Apparemment, Ran est retournée la voir dans la matinée sans plus de succès que nous.

* * *

Malgré l'heure tardive, Conan envoie un sms à Ran, annonçant qu'il passe la nuit chez Agasa. Il ignore les protestations de celle qui aurait dû être sa petite amie et continue de marcher. On arrive vers la Tokyo Tower, récemment ouverte au public. Conan réfléchit toujours. Je suis son regard qui se pose sur une caméra, vers l'entrée de la tour.

Soudain le détective s'arrête, va à la caisse et demande deux places au guichet, pour grimper en haut. Il ma fait signe de le rejoindre.

On monte jusqu'à la plate-forme, d'où la vue est splendide, mais Conan ne s'arrête pas là. Il prend une autre porte et grimpe, moi à sa suite, jusqu'au balcon extérieur. Il me stoppe d'un coup en me disant de ne pas faire de bruit et je vois ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur. Il y a une caméra.

Soudain je comprends pourquoi il est effrayé. Gin et Vodka ont récupérer l'enregistrement audio et vidéo de la tour. Je suppose de même que Conan que l'image n'était pas nette, à cause des dictaphones. Si les deux hommes m'ont suivie du regard, c'est qu'ils pensaient que j'allais parler. Ils auraient comparé ma voix avec celle de Conan ce soir-là.

Car c'est leur objectif. Retrouver leur cible grâce à sa voix. Je frissonne à cette pensée.

* * *

Il est plus de 10 heures passées, lorsque nous revenons vers chez les Kudo. Conan sonne à la porte d'Agasa et je le laisse sur le perron après avoir salué tout le monde.

Je pousse ensuite le portail pour trouver une mauvaise surprise. Twist a disparu.


	11. Twist fout la pagaille

Chapitre 11: Twist fout la pagaille.

Je tourne ma tête dans tous les sens, fais et refais tous les recoins de la propriété. Je dois me faire une raison, il s'est encore fait la malle.

Je soupire car je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans tout Beika maintenant. Conan doit raconter son problème à Ai et Agasa, ce n'est pas le moment de venir l'embêter avec mon cheval.

Puis il est toujours revenu quand il s'était échappé. Il doit sûrement être au parc à l'heure qu'il est. Il ne va pas se mettre sur la nationale. Il n'est pas si bête (enfin, j'espère pour lui).

Je tombe sur un mot de Subaru, alias Suichi Akai, qui m'annonce qu'il est parti, mais qu'il ne sait pas quand il va rentrer.

 _"Pas de sitôt, vu qu'il me laisse le double de ses clés."_

Je me glisse dans mon lit toute habillée et ferme aussitôt les yeux.

* * *

Twist trotte gaiement. Plus besoin de tout casser pour faire un tour. Depuis que sa cavalière lui a montré comment sortir, il tolère que le portail, entrave à sa liberté, reste fermé en permanence. Avec son licol rouge, l'étalon oblique dans Beika. A Notre Dame, Leila le laissait faire. De toutes façons, il reviendrait plus tard. En plus, avec les cours et ses nouveaux amis, Twist sentait une légère négligence de sa part. Elle qui le montait tous les jours.

Le cheval reste sur le trottoir. A cette heure, il n'y a pas grand monde dessus, mais les voitures sont toujours aussi nombreuses. Beika, une ville constamment en mouvements. Comme Paris, où il s'était promené avec sa policière sur le dos pendant près de trois ans. Des fois, cela lui manque.

C'est pour ça qu'il aime Leila, même taille et même énergie que son ancienne cavalière. Même s'il doit rester au petit galop avec elle.

Twist songe à aller au parc, puis se reprend. Trop de monde, il reviendra plus tard. Il continue sa marche et arrive bientôt aux docks. Le sol n'est plus goudronné mais c'est de la bonne terre. Twist s'élance, fini les dérapages. Ici le terrain lui permet d'aller vite. Comme dans le pré.

Le cheval court, slalomant entre des caisses ou sautant par dessus au besoin. Il en avait besoin. Il tourne brutalement avant de freiner, surprit. Une voiture et des hommes se trouvent au bout. Une Porsche noire.

L'animal s'avance prudemment. Les entrainements de police lui ont permis de n'avoir peur de rien ou presque. Les deux humains se figent en le voyant. Tant qu'ils ne s'approcheront pas de sa croupe, Twist ne fera rien de spécial contre eux. La croupe c'est sacré, pas touche !

Les deux lascars se reculent. L'étalon sent une légère crainte de leur part et passe au trot en longeant le mur opposé à eux. Il les ignore pour les calmer. La plupart des Japonais réagissent aussi de même lorsqu'ils le voient la première fois. Puis ils s'avancent doucement et le caressent. Pas eux.

Twist reprend le galop après les avoir dépassés. Il saute par dessus une poubelle renversée. Le saut. C'est top, mais Leila ne s'y risque jamais. Du coup, il saute la barrière chez elle à l'occasion.

Le cheval sprinte jusqu'au bout de l'allée et constate que c'est une impasse. Il revient vers les deux hommes en noir. Se trouve un troisième gaillard avec eux, qui vient juste d'arriver. Le cheval s'arrête à une distance raisonnable et attend qu'ils dégagent la voie. L'un des deux acolytes sort un objet noir qui Twist identifie comme ceux qu'usent parfois les policiers pour stopper des agresseurs.

Un coup part. Discret grâce au silencieux mais l'ouïe fine du cheval l'entend mieux que quiconque. La personne touchée recule vers l'animal qu'elle n'a toujours pas vu, caché par la pénombre, et s'écroule.

L'odeur du sang agresse Twist qui part brutalement au galop. Les hommes sursautent mais le cheval a déjà filé dans la nuit, caché par la pénombre. Sans le savoir, Twist fut témoin d'un meurtre cette nuit là.

* * *

Je retrouve Conan le lendemain matin, m'attendant devant le perron. Je le mets au courant pour Subaru et sors vérifier si Twist est rentré. Toujours pas on dirait. Tant pis, mais comme c'est samedi, on va pouvoir le chercher toute la journée s'il le faut. Conan appelle Ran et lui demande si il peut passer la nuit chez Shinichi cette fois. Elle est d'accord et se propose d'amener ses affaires chez Agasa.

En passant dans la rue, nous décidons d'acheter quelques biscuits japonais. Nous allons voir au parc. Des traces de pas sont visibles mais elles obliquent vers la sortie. Conan reste silencieux quand il le peut. Pas question de se faire repérer.

Nous marchons dans une rue adjacente au parc quand Conan m'interpelle.

Je tourne la tête. Twist est rentré dans la boutique d'un primeur et est en train manger toutes les salades !

" -Oh là là ! Leila, vas le sortir, moi je vais occuper le vendeur. On le payera après mais s'il voit ton cheval, c'est la catastrophe assurée!"

Je hoche la tête avant de courir chercher l'étalon. Il refuse de me laisser saisir sa tête et continue de mâcher. La voix de Conan s'élève de l'autre côté de la boutique, tandis que je parviens enfin à attraper le licol rouge.

Twist me résiste d'abord, avant de se laisser entrainer dehors. Manque de bol, le vendeur me prit la main dans le sac, et bouscule Conan pour venir m'engueuler en Japonais. Je le regarde sans comprendre, heureusement que le gosse vole à mon secours.

L'homme retourne dans la boutique avec 1200 yens deux minutes plus tard (Waouh, je ne pensais pas que c''était si cher les salades!). Je tiens fermement le cheval et commence à rentrer avec Conan, le remerciant en m'inclinant.

Alors que nous remontons la rue, nous passons devant une maison où se trouve un Berger Allemand. L'occasion d'apprendre que Twist a peur de ce type de chien, car il se carapate après m'avoir trainée sur 3 mètres.

Je me retiens de faire une crise de nerfs. Par chance, le cheval décide de rentrer tout seul et reste tranquille.

Il est à peine 11 heures du matin et je n'en peux plus !


	12. les folles histoires de tonton Gin (3)

Chapitre 12 : Les folles histoires de tonton Gin (3).

L'assassin sefige, une cigarette à la bouche. Son regard se porte directement vers la supérette. Il a l'occcasion de voir la gamine aux cheveux bleus qui sort en vitesse,son cheval à la main. Mais ce qui l'intéresse le plus,c'est la voix du gosse à ses côtés. La même que celle sur la vidéo.

Gin ne se trompe jamais. Il prend son dictaphone et l'enregistre. Il faut quand même s'assurer que la voix est identique avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Et visiblement la fille a l'air d'être amie avec lui. Quand il repense à ce cheval, lorsqu'il avait surgit d'un coup. Gin n'avait pas tiré, mais il n'en était pas loin.

Mais bon, un cadavre de cheval ne reste pas inaperçut longtemps.

* * *

l'homme remonte dans la Porsche après avoir prit une photodes phénomènes,qui se faisaient maintenant engueuler par le vendeur. Gin file à travers Beika, emprunte une sortie et disparait dans les ruelles sombres. Une fois au Q.G, il rentre directement retrouver Wisky. Les deux hommes comparent les voix, elles sont identiques.

Gin fait son rapport à Ano Kata. Il doit retrouver ce gamin : vivant.

* * *

Gin patiente un moment vers l'endroit où il les avait vus. Il sourit soudainement, le gosse était resté dans le coin avec son amie.

L'assassin se rend vite compte que ces deux là sont capables de faire les quatre cent coups au besoin. Il se décide à les suivre à distance. Sa voiture est garée pas trop loin si jamais il doit filer. De toutes façons, pas question de chopper le gosse sans se renseigner d'abbord sur ses habitudes et ses connaissances. Un bon moyen de pression par la suite.

Cigarette aux lèvres, Gin s'engage dans l'allée à leur suite.


	13. Kaito Kid remet ça!

Chapitre 13: Kaito Kid remet ça!

On termine de longer la grande aire piétonne de Beika. Ran me montre les coins où elle à l'habitude de venir avec ses ami(e)s. Bien que je ne sois pas une grande fan de shopping, j'admets que faire les boutiques avec des amies est amusant.

On finit par aller à l'hôpital. Sonoko est contente de nous voir et son état c'est amélioré. Il lui aura fallut presque quatre mois pour s'en remettre et Avril touche à sa fin. Les médecins vont commencer par la laisser sortir les weekends et, si tout va bien, quelques jours et enfin, totalement. Apparemment, elle a encore des crises et panique quand on lui parle d'incendie. Je fais la même chose quand on parle de flingue. Mais, elle, elle sait pourquoi elle s'affole.

Je raccompagne Ran à l'agence, ce qui me permet de savoir que Kogoro est d'une humeur massacrante.

"Comment ça, le Kid veut revoler l'Etoile Bleue ?! Et en plus, c'est ce mioche qui reçoit la lettre de défi et pas moi, le Grand Endormi"

 _Normal, le génie c'est Conan/Shinichi, pas toi..._

Je m'installe sur le fauteuil tandis que Kogoro continue de hurler dans le téléphone.

Finalement l'interlocuteur raccroche et le détective est tellement énervé que son café se met à bouillir dans sa main.

Kid remet ça, il n'a pas réussit la première fois à voler ce bijoux (grâce ou à cause de moi) et veut retenter son coup. Mais cette fois, cela se passera dans un château, pas très loin d'Osaka. Le diamant est exposé là-bas.

Kogoro et Ran n'acceptent pas de m'emmener avec eux pour essayer de contrecarrer le vol du Kid. Je sens que ça va mal se passer mais je fais aucun commentaire.

Conan est en train de lire le message de son rival. Je le trouve plus tendu que d'habitude. Je les laisse et rentre.

* * *

Haibara m'écoute. Je la mets au courant. Pendant deux jours, les fois où je me trouvais avec Conan, j'avais l'impression qu'on nous suivait. J'avais vu juste en me regardant dans un miroir de poche et en me remettant du rouge à lèvres. La tête de Gin, pendant deux secondes, aperçu à quatre reprises. Malgré son déguisement, j'ai reconnu son regard. Un air glacial comme celui-là ne s'oublie jamais. Conan ne le savait pas, inutile de l'affoler pour rien.

Agasa nous rejoint et je leur expose que d'aller à la soirée du vol n'est pas une bonne idée. Le professeur m'explique qu'il va faire quelque chose pour moi.

* * *

Un déguisement. Pas question qu'un des Mouri me voit là-bas. En fait, c'est une tenue de servante et comme je ne peux pas parler, le prof m'a fabriqué un appareil qui réagit en fonction des phrases qui me sont adressées. On a fait un test. C'est bizarre de "m'entendre" parler mais ça marche. Je ne teint pas mes cheveux mais les dissimulent sous une coiffe, en chignon. Les bottes au pieds me ré-haussent de plusieurs centimètres, donc on ne veut pas me reconnaitre.

En plus je porte des lunettes. Mais pas celles que le prof m'a fait. D'autres que la dame chez qui j'habite avait dit qu'elles étaient défectueuses et que je pouvais les garder. Des lunettes qui me renseignent sur chaque personne en m'indiquant si elles sont armées (flingue, couteaux et autres), ou déguisées. Elles me renseignent aussi sur les distances à parcourir et la taille des objets.

Je suis prête. En dessous de ma tenue, j'ai enfilé un pantalon par-balles, de même que pour le haut. Tout le monde croit que ce sont des vêtements ordinaires (jeans et t-shirt), mais ils ont de quoi résister à un tir de sniper. Une découverte accidentelle lors d'un cours de chimie. Ce produit s'était renversé sur ma blouse et je l'ai constaté ainsi. Le feu ne l'avait même pas brûlé sur la zone. Il m'a suffit de récupérer la feuille de cours avec les produits utilisés ce jour-là et les doses.

Je suis blindée, c'est le cas de le dire.

Je remercie le professeur. Ai sort faire des courses. Agasa me demande de l'excuser un instant. Pendant qu'il revient, j'aperçois la ceinture gonfle-ballon de Conan, ainsi que son skateboard. Je les emprunte. Pas de problèmes là dessus puisqu'Agasa ne sait pas où il les a rangé. Je lui rendrais à la fin de cette soirée.

* * *

J'achète une fronde et quelques balles de golf dans un magasin de jouets. Je fourre le tout dans un sac, m'arrangeant pour caler correctement la planche de skate sur le dos de Twist. Puis je pars à la rencontre de ce château que Conan a déjà visité, là où il a même faillit mourir (cf. tomes 20-21).

* * *

L'endroit est remplit de policiers. Je laisse la selle sur le dos de Twist. De toutes façons, j'ai pris la plus légère et elle ne devrait pas le gêner outre mesure. Je l'installe dans un recoin et lui fait comprendre par gestes de ne pas bouger. Je l'ai attaché mais il sait défaire les nœuds d'équitations (Note: ces nœuds sont conçu pour être défaits rapidement si le cheval s'affole, ils sont spéciaux).

Je retourne à l'entrée principale vers les policiers. Lorsque l'un d'eux me demande ce qui je viens faire ici, je "réponds" sans hésiter:

\- J'ai été embauchée en supplément pour cette soirée.

L'homme hoche la tête et retourne à son poste. De tous les gens qui travaillent, Kid pourrait être n'importe lequel. Mes lunettes traduisent les propos des personnes les plus proches, à condition que j'active cette option avec ma montre. Je note aussi qu'il y a pas mal d'invités armés. Un peu trop à mon gout.

* * *

Je teste la traduction des lunettes sur un groupe de personnes, tout en astiquant les fenêtres. D'où je suis, ils ne peuvent pas me voir puisqu'il y a une partie de mur qui me cache à eux.

"Vous avez compris, dès que tout le monde est dans la salle principale, vous ne laissez sortir personne et vous coupez l'électricité. On se charge du gosse à lunettes."

 _Oulà!_ C'était la voix de Gin.


	14. Sabotages et panique!

Chapitre 14: Sabotages et panique.

Je me calme et me planque dans le placard à balais. Si Gin est ici, ça veut dire que tout ses petits copains sont eux aussi par-là. J'attends que le groupe s'éloigne et ressors du château. Effectivement, la Porsche est stationnée non loin. Il y a une petite fenêtre et un poteau qui me donne une idée.

 _Bingo! C'est la fenêtre des WC des femmes!_

Je rentre dans les chiottes et installe le panneau "FERME CAUSE TRAVAUX", ce qui en fit râler plus d'une le temps que je mette en place mon stratagème.

Je sors ma fronde après avoir ouvert la fenêtre. Le poteau est juste devant moi et la Porsche légèrement sur la gauche. Je sors la fronde et une balle de golf. J'ai le droit à dix essais. Mais si je me rate, les hommes en noirs risquent de se demander pourquoi il y a des balles de golf autour de leur voiture.

Je vise le poteau, un tir pas facile, mais je vise très bien quand je veux. Je relâche la fronde, la balle part, ricoche contre le poteau et file se loger dans le pot d'échappement. Un tir parfait. Je referme la fenêtre, ressors des WC et retire le panneau d'entretien.

Je file aider en cuisine. De toute manière, les invités ne seront pas là avant sept heures et il est six heures seulement. Ça fait juste une heure que je suis là.

* * *

C'est bondé, j'essaye de repérer Conan dans tout ce fourbit mais il y a vraiment trop de monde. L'inspecteur Nakamori est de la partie ainsi que le commissaire Megure. Ils sont prêts à foncer sur le Kid mais ma cible reste Conan. Les gens continuent de rentrer, contrôlés par les policiers. Je constate qu'il y a quand même des personnes qui sont armées. Elles ont dû retirer le plomb de la crosse de leur flingue.

* * *

Conan fronce les sourcils. Comment repérer Kid dans tout ça. L'Etoile Bleue est bien sous son socle, fermement gardée par des hommes et un système perfectionné de lasers invisibles.

Le détective trouve pourtant que Kid a plus envie de le défier que de s'emparer du bijoux. Il n'y avait que trois mots sur la carte de défi en plus d'une adresse, du nom de l'Etoile Bleue et de sa signature: JE T'ATTENDS.

Conan s'étonne, d'habitude, il y a bien un petit poème de la part du voleur en blanc. _Il doit vraiment vouloir en découdre avec moi,_ songe le détective rajeunit.

Alors qu'il passe près d'un passage secret d'un château où il a réglé une affaire avec le prof et les Détectives Boys, Conan sent qu'on lui plaque une main sur la bouche et qu'on l'entraine dans le noir.

* * *

Aïe! Je me mange un coup de pied de la part du gosse. Conan me regarde, la peur se lit dans ses yeux, mais il se calme en me reconnaissant. Je me mets à signer à toute vitesse:

"Gin est ici, il a l'intention de te coincer pendant la soirée en plongeant la salle dans le noir. Il faut que tu files et vite sinon..."

\- Calmes-toi, me coupe-t-il, dis-moi ce que tu sais.

"Je t'ai suivit car j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment. Je me suis déguisée pour éviter que tu me reconnaisse. Alors que je nettoyais des vitres, je les ai entendu, le prof Agasa m'a fabriqué des lunettes qui traduisent le japonais."

\- Tu pouvais venir, Kogoro ne voulait pas que Kid te prenne pour cible de nouveau. Ils sont où ?"

"Je pense qu'ils sont un peu partout dans la salle. Ces lunettes me permettent aussi de voir qui a des armes ou pas."

\- Fais voir!"

Conan s'empare des lunettes et je le suit, toujours déguisée. Je m'empare d'un plateau et me mets à faire le service dans la salle, tout en suivant le gosse.

"Tu devrais filer maintenant."

Le gamin sursaute en entendant mon modulateur de voix.

"Je vais aller vers le compteur électrique, mais toi, je te conseille de te planquer dès que le courant saute."

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, Leila-chan."

Je souris malgré moi, c'était la première fois que Conan use d'un suffixe envers moi.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Conan-kun."

\- On va passer par un des passages secrets du château alors, mais donnes-moi le modulateur. C'est pas une bonne idée qu'on t'entende parler."

Je m'exécute avant de le suivre.

* * *

Conan tire un fil du téléphone et une porte s'ouvre.

\- Si tu suis cette piste, tu devrais y arriver rapidement, ok ? Sois prudente."

Je le rassure d'un hochement de tête et fonce: direction le compteur électrique.

* * *

J'ouvre la porte et arrive à ce fameux compteur. Je reste cachée car quelqu'un se tient précisément à cet endroit. Il installe un dispositif avec un téléphone portable et une petite bombe. Je le laisse faire et attends qu'il s'en aille. Je sors totalement du passage, allume le portable et m'éteint sur la touche du raccrocheur. Pour plus de sécurité, j'entaille un des câbles, le laissant se connecter avec un autre. Puis je me cache de nouveau derrière un rideau, car le chemin secret s'est refermé. J'enfile mes lunettes.

Quelque chose cloche pour celui qui a installé le système de sabotage car il revient en vitesse. Il lâche quelques bribes de Japonais avant de rallumer son portable. Je ne le connait pas mais mémorise son visage. Un des serveurs. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parle, c'est une voix de femme.

 _Il porte un masque !_ Seule explication possible.

Il repart. Le portable sonne et mon petit bricolage ne sert à rien puisque la salle se retrouve plongée dans le noir.

Chaque seconde compte, je cours au compteur et remonte la manette principale. Le courant revient d'un coup et je me dissimule une nouvelle fois derrière le rideau.

Le courant saute encore. Même manège. Puis encore. Je crois que la personne a bien dû faire ça une dizaine de fois. Mais à la onzième lorsque ma main remonte la manette et rallume la salle, une personne me parle. Mes lunettes me traduisent : "Ça t'amuse on dirait." tandis que le canon d'un automatique se pointe contre ma tête.


	15. Ce n'est que partie remise

Chapitre 15: Ce n'est que partie remise.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir le canon de l'automatique en face de moi. Alors que je commence à baliser (comme à chaque fois que je vois un flingue), un ballon explose d'un coup la tête du serveur. Conan se tient un peu plus loin et ses chaussures fortifiantes sont activées.

Je m'approche du serveur dans les vapes et tire sur son faux visage.

\- Mais c'est Vermouth, s'exclame le gamin, t'as raison, faut filer d'ici!

Conan s'apprête à me faire revenir dans la salle quand des voix s'élèvent. Pas le temps d'avoir le temps, le gosse actionne un passage secret et nous voilà de nouveau dans les coulisses du château. Les voix arrivent vers cette fameuse Vermouth et lancent des cris d'exaspérations. On se dépêche de filer.

* * *

Une fois à l'air libre, je donne un léger coup de sifflet. Je n'ai pas à me faire attendre très longtemps et mon cheval noir accoure. J'aide Conan à monter et le lance au petit galop. Cependant, je l'arrête derrière un épais buisson. Le temps est sec, ce qui m'arrange, Twist ne laisse aucune empreinte sur le sol.

* * *

Là, on a une vue magnifique sur la Porsche de Gin. D'ailleurs ce dernier déboule avec Vodka. Les deux hommes parlent trop bas pour la traduction instantanée de mes lunettes, mais Conan me fait comprendre par gestes que c'est lui qu'ils cherchent. Le détective rajeunit pointe mon cheval du doigt, la voiture et me fait le geste d'aller en avant.

 _Ils pensent qu'on est déjà à cheval. J'ai bien fait de m'arrêter là, ils nous auraient rattrapés sinon. Ah mais non, puisque...  
_

Gin s'installe au volant et actionne le contact. Je fais signe à Conan de bien regarder, ce qui l'intrigue.

L'assassin enfonce l'accélérateur mais sa Porsche broute et refuse d'avancer. Il gueule quelque chose à son acolyte qui s'empresse d'aller voir. Twist s'agite un peu et je dois le caresser pour qu'il reste tranquille.

Vodka fait le tour de la vieille voiture et se penche vers le pot d'échappement. Il hurle à son partenaire que le problème vient de là, du moins c'est ce que j'en déduis. On se retient de rire quand Gin sort à son tour et se met à quatre pattes pour voir ce qui se passe. Vodka décide de remonter dans la voiture et écrase à mort l'accélérateur. Gin qui ouvrait la bouche à ce moment-là, se mange la balle de golf.

On est à deux doigts de se pisser dessus avec Conan. Vodka applique les premiers secours en cas d'étouffement, de grandes claques dans le dos. Gin finit par recracher la balle. Il se reprend que pour mieux essayer de buter son partenaire en le traitant de tous les noms, vu le ton de sa voix. Son portable sonne tandis que Twist s'agite une nouvelle fois. Je le calme.

La Porsche démarre finalement à grands coups de "Peuht-Peuht-Peuht" et disparait dans le chemin.

* * *

Conan passe la nuit à la maison des Kudo, ça vaut mieux. Mais il va falloir trouver autre chose pour se débarrasser des hommes en noirs. Suite à mon explication, dès la coupure de courant, Conan s'était empresser de se cacher sous la table. Il profita des fois où je rallumais le compteur pour progresser sous les nappes. Puis il avait pris un passage secret et m'avait rejoint pour tomber sur Vermouth en serveur. Il est déçu de ne pas pouvoir la coincer celle-la.

Mais comme je dis, ce n'est que partie remise.


	16. Temps mort!

Chapitre 16: Temps mort!

Le mois de Mai se déroule sans trop d'incidents. Bizarrement, ce qui inquiète Conan, c'est que les hommes en noirs ne se sont pas repointés. Vont-ils refrapper? Oui, mais quand?

Pour ce qui est du Kid, il a avoué distraitement que celui qui avait envoyé le mot pour le vol, ben c'était pas lui. Sûr que l'Organisation ne sait pas écrire des poèmes. Mais comme le voleur ne devait pas passer pour un dégonflé auprès de ses fans... Ce qu'il a fait avec succès cette fois-ci.

J'arrive à alterner les cours et les soins pour Twist. Sonoko est revenue et malgré quelques crises de nerf face aux extincteurs, tout roule. Je reste derrière son bureau tandis qu'elle discute avec Ran. En fait, le seul cours où je me sens utile, c'est celui d'anglais.

L'autre jour, les Détectives Boys ont insisté pour le monter. Pas de problèmes, il n'a peur de (presque) rien. Ayumi avait l'air heureuse, mais ils ont quand même eu du mal à la faire monter dessus.

La fin du mois est marquée par une semaine de vacances. Conan m'apprend secrètement le japonais. Comme je retiens vite, je saurais dire pas mal de choses. Mais je continue de faire l'idiote qui ne sait rien. On ne sait jamais. De l'autre côté, j'apprends quelques mots de français à Conan, plus pour des usages pratiques avec Twist. Des mots comme: "au pas, galop, holà, etc..."

* * *

Kogoro nous fait la surprise de nous emmener pendant quatre jours à un centre équestre. L'occasion de voir comment se débrouille Twist sur une piste de galop ( _Lui, alors! Je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès de nous emmener dans ce coin paumé. Juste pour voir les chevaux de courses!_ ).

On arrive au bout de trois heures et j'essaye de comprendre la configuration de mon nouveau téléphone. Heureusement qu'il est tactile! Ran me le modifie pour que j'ai le clavier européen. Et en plus, lorsqu'un japonais m'envoie un message, il s'affiche en français. Je n'ai qu'à taper une réponse dans ma langue pour qu'il reçoive le sms en japonais. ( _Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai installé cette application, je ne vous le dirais pas, mouhahaha!_ ).

* * *

Je fais descendre Twist du van et Kogoro va ranger la voiture de location.

Ce centre équestre est immense! J'ai un sentiment de déjà-vu. Plus ça va, plus je me dis que j'ai déjà monté à cheval par le passé. Mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver tous les gestes.

Un lad m'indique où installer mon cheval. Son box est fait, ce qui m'arrange. Ensuite, on passe l'heure suivante à visiter l'écurie (pour le seul plaisir de Kogoro) et à voir les "champions" de galop dans leurs stalles.

* * *

 _Mr Kogoro je vais vous tuer...  
_

Je me trouve à cheval sur le dos de Twist, sur la piste d'entrainement. Conan est moi avions eu beau lui faire comprendre que ça n'allait pas être possible, l'endormi veut voir galoper mon cheval. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul. Avec ses proportions, Twist peut être rapide. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Je soupire et lui fait franchir la barrière. Au moins, je n'ai pas eu à lui mettre une selle de course.

Si l'étalon allonge le pas, il n'est pas du genre à tirer sur les rênes et à s'emballer. Il part au petit galop et je me borne à le retenir. C'est grand une piste. Des poteaux sont installés tous les deux cent mètres et le sol est plutôt dur aujourd'hui. Il y a des petites tribunes, mais les lads sont plus là pour entrainer que regarder. Elles sont réservées aux propriétaires.

J'achève mon tour. Le lad arrive et me demande de partir au galop. Je secoue la tête. S'ensuit une discussion avec Conan et Kogoro. Le détective lâche que ce n'est pas possible. Alors que je viens de descendre, Kogoro monte dessus et le lance au galop. Ran lui crie que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ce auquel Kogoro répond qu'il a déjà fait du cheval avant. (Conan fait semblant de traduire).

Évidement, au lieu de demander calmement à mon cheval de galoper par des claquements de langue, Kogoro enfonce brutalement ses talons dans les flancs de l'animal. Et Twist nous exécute la manœuvre pas/triple galop en moins de deux secondes. Cela me laisse fort à penser que le détective Mouri a dû perdre son estomac sur place. Et pas que ça d'ailleurs puisqu'il tombe sur les fesses. Et oui, Twist est capable de faire des démarrages violents quand il veut!

Bien loin de s'arrêter, l'étalon part pour un tour de piste. Il finit par revenir, mais bizarrement, Kogoro ne veut plus entendre parler de courses.

* * *

La chambre est plutôt sympa. Du coup je vais dormir avec Ran, Conan et Kogoro sont dans une autre chambre, juste à côté de la notre.

On descend pour le diner, et ce soir, c'est ramen aux tomates. Pas mauvais du tout! Le propriétaire nous demande alors:

"Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé du samouraï fou qui sévit dans les environs?"


	17. Le samouraï fou

Chapitre 17: Le samouraï fou.

 _"C'est un soir de pleine lune que cela commence..._

 _Mr Nigishi est content. Son cheptel de chevaux est grand. Il y accueille plus de trois cents bêtes dans ce centre. Et c'est un club de riche. Pas question de pauvres ici. Les chevaux, ce sont les lads qui s'en occupent constamment mais cet homme refuse d'améliorer l'état des bêtes. Seulement dix lads pour tout ça. Des chevaux passent plus de trois heures sellés dans leur box après des cours intensifs de parfois cinq heures de suite._

 _Puis une lettre arrive. De menaces contre ces mauvais traitements. Mr Nigishi n'en a rien à faire! Cela ne changera pas. Puis ce fameux soir de pleine lune, un corps est retrouvé, celui d'une riche cavalière. Elle a la tête coupée. Avec un mot écrit dans son sang "Je vous avais prévenu."_

 _Mr Nigishi ne veut rien savoir. Rien du tout et les chevaux sont toujours dans cet état lamentable. Certains en sont morts. Mais le patron se contente de racheter. A l'époque, le centre équestre n'avait pour accès que deux routes. L'une par un pont en bois et l'autre par un sentier de montagne. Comme le propriétaire refuse de modifier quoi que ce soit, deux autres corps sont retrouvés, les chevaux hystériques à côté. Les gens paniquent mais le mystérieux individu tue ceux qui osent s'enfuir. Et c'est signé: Le Dernier Samouraï à Cheval._

 _Puis le pont en bois s'écroule. La route n'est plus praticable suite à des éboulements en série. Intempéries ou mains humaines, difficile à déterminer. Et un autre soir de pleine lune, l'individu débarque au gite du centre. Il enferme tout le monde, cavaliers et familles, avant de tous les tuer en leur tranchant la tête. Mr Nigishi est le dernier à mourir._

 _Malheureusement, les chevaux n'avaient plus grand chose à brouter, leurs prés étant situés derrière le pont en bois. Ils trépassèrent de faim. Depuis, ce coin est maudit par tous. Les squelettes de chevaux sont restés tels qu'ils étaient. Mais ceux qui ont voulu jeter un œil là-bas ne sont jamais revenus. Aujourd'hui, le centre équestre qui était construit à cet endroit maudit est maintenant sur cette plaine et nous nous efforçons de prendre grand soin des bêtes."_

* * *

Le calme retombe lentement à table. Bizarrement, plus personne n'a faim et les ramen refroidissent dans nos assiettes.

"Ce sont des âneries!"

On sursaute. Un jeune cavalier se disant être le petit fils de Mr Nigishi se lève brutalement.

"Je vais faire un tour!"

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse le retenir, il sort en claquant la porte.

"TU POURRAIS DIRE 'AU REVOIR' AVANT DE CLAQUER LA PORTE!" gueule le patron.

La porte s'ouvre et le jeune homme revient en disant "Au revoir." et re-claque brutalement la porte.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, lâche une femme à côté de Kogoro, il va sûrement seller un cheval, puis aller faire un tour. Je le connais bien, ça fait quatre ans que nous montons ici pour les courses. Il supporte mal le fait d'être le petit fils de Mr Nigishi."

Sur ces joyeuses paroles, nous sortons de table. Conan commence à me traduire l'histoire jusqu'à ce que Ran et Kogoro soient hors d'écoute.

Je me mets à signer "Et les hommes en noirs?"

Conan hausse les épaules, tout aussi dérouté que moi.

"Ils doivent sûrement attendre que tu sois moins vigilant."

\- Sans doute. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. A moins qu'ils nous surveillent pour savoir qui est au courant. On va voir les chevaux?"

* * *

On se promène le long des boxes. Les chevaux sont plutôt nerveux ce soir. Sans doute à cause de l'orage qui s'annonce. Lorsque nous arrivons vers le box de Twist, je le trouve vide.

"Aïe, commence Conan, je suis sûr que c'est le cavalier qui l'a pris. Il ne savait pas que ce cheval noir est le tien."

Je lui fait signe que c'est insignifiant, tant qu'il me le ramène.

 _Flashback. Quelqu'un qui m'a pris mon cheval bai en pensant qu'il appartenait au centre._

Je souris et fait signe à Conan d'avancer un peu plus loin.

"Tu vois, il n'était pas si loin que ça!" Je montre Twist du doigt qui revient au galop. Conan marmonne un "Tiens, c'est étrange." avant de courir vers mon cheval. Je le suis et constate moi aussi que si Twist est sellé, il est tout seul. Il vient vers moi à toute vitesse et s'arrête. Je saisis les rênes, elles sont couvertes de sang.

"RESTE LA, NE TOUCHE A RIEN ET NE BOUGE PAS TON CHEVAL!" Conan me hurle cette phrase avant d'aller chercher du monde. Je me demande pourquoi et me penche sur le côté. Et là, pendu par un étrier, se trouve un cadavre sans tête.

 _C'est glauque!_

Je frissonne malgré la chaleur du temps.


	18. Un cadavre pour mon cheval SVP

Chapitre 18: Un cadavre pour mon cheval s'il vous plait.

Pendant deux secondes, je suis en mode bug. Puis je me reprends pour constater qu'il y a effectivement un cadavre pendu par la jambe à l'étrier. Et vu la trainée de sang frais, il s'est fait décapiter depuis peu. Conan revient avec Kogoro et Ran (qui pousse un cri) ainsi que tous les cavaliers qui mangeaient avec nous ce soir.

Finalement, la police arrive et fait son constat. La victime est bien le petit fils de Mr Nigishi, le fou aux chevaux. Décapité depuis un quart d'heure à peine.

J'ai du mal à tenir Twist pendant les photos car le cheval ne cesse de vouloir s'éloigner de cette odeur de mort. Bizarrement, voir un cadavre en sang ne me fait rien. Alors que je panique quand j'ai du sang sur les mains. Étrange...

Comme il fait trop sombre, les policiers décident de voir les alentours le lendemain. On ne sait jamais, si le fou riposte.

* * *

Je suis aux aguets. Le jour s'est à peine levé qu'une véritable armée de policiers arrivent. Conan a demandé au Professeur Agasa des explications. Les meurtres en série se sont produits il y a quarante ans. Le meurtrier aurait pu être en vie s'il ne s'était pas fait fauché par un camion à sa sortie de prison.

Mais qui ça peut être?

* * *

Les policiers reviennent bredouille cet après-midi là. Conan vient me voir. J'écris rapidement: "Du nouveau?"

\- Oui, Ran a disparue. La seule chose qu'on a retrouvé, c'est un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme vers l'orée de la forêt.

* * *

Alors que Kogoro est dans tous ces états, un sms se fait entendre. Juste une phrase: "Pas de recherches, vous périrez tous!"

Tout le monde stresse. Je profite d'un instant d'inattention et fonce aux écuries. Je songe à seller Twist, mais la bride suffira amplement.

* * *

 _Elle est immense cette forêt!_

Ça doit bien faire deux heures que je vire et repasse dans les coins. Ran reste introuvable. Alors que je commence à me demander s'il faut que je rentre, Twist aperçoit un ruisseau. Il se met à boire et sa grande taille me permet de voir un bout de ruines. Et si...?

Je le lance au trot le long du lit d'eau et on ne tarde pas à rejoindre ces pierres. Force de constater qu'il y a un ravin pas très loin. Je ne m'en approche pas puisque j'ai le vertige. Twist s'arrête net et refuse de m'emmener plus loin. Je comprends pourquoi. Je suis sur les lieux de l'ancien centre équestre.

Tant pis, je continue à pieds. Je saisis un bâton et frappe les herbes devant moi. Un squelette d'un poulain me fait frissonner. Les seuls qui furent récupérés furent ceux des hommes. Heureusement les pousses en ont recouvert pas mal. Je m'approche de ce qui reste de cette bâtisse et entre. La porte grince violemment. J'allume ma montre-torche et observe le tout. Je pousse une porte au hasard. Un couloir se prolonge et s'enfonce sous terre.

Une fenêtre me permet de voir que la vue donne sur le ravin. Brrr, encore des cadavres!

Je passe dans le couloir et arrive à une porte blindée. Elle est fermée. Je sors une barrette et la crochète en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et là, Bingo! Ran est inconsciente sur le sol. Je me précipite vers elle. Alors que je la soulève, la porte se ferme brutalement.

Je ne cherche même pas à essayer de l'ouvrir, elle a été verrouillée. Il y a une lucarne avec des barreaux. Impossible de sortir par là. J'entends un bruit de sabots mais ce ne sont pas ceux de Twist. Une idée me vient en tête.

Je secoue Ran qui finit par émerger. Elle est déboussolée par le lieu mais je suis déjà passée à autre chose. Je siffle l'étalon. Il met du temps à venir, à contrecœur, sans doute à cause des squelettes un peu partout.

Je demande à l'animal de baisser la tête et saisit les rênes. Je les attache solidement au barreaux et lui fait signe de tirer. Ran vient m'aider et nous poussons. Les barres sautent d'un coup sec. Je me hisse par le trou et aide la fille de Kogoro à monter ensuite. Je la hisse en selle et prends mon cheval en main.

On se perd dans ce lieu. J'appelle Conan et laisse le son. Alors qu'on remonte une petite pente, un hennissement m'alerte. Et on tombe sur le samouraï fou.

On dirait un ninja, à la seule différence qu'il est à cheval. Son Katana est rangé dans son fourreau. Puis soudain, il le dégaine et nous fonce dessus. J'ai juste le temps de tirer la sangle, Ran tombe au sol et le sabre la rate de peu.

Le cavalier se retourne, bien déterminé à nous trancher la tête. Il passe derrière mon cheval, erreur fatale. Twist lève les fesses et le sabot l'atteint dans la jambe. Il tombe au sol. Je donne un coup de pieds dans le Katana. je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et Ran démolit sa tête à coup de pieds.

L'instant d'après la police débarque et coffre ce qui reste de l'agresseur. Ça fait deux fois que Twist nous sauve la vie là! On rentre au centre pour une dernière nuit.


	19. Ils come back again

Chapitre 19: _Ils_ come back again.

Bien que tous secoués, on finit par apprendre les dessous de l'affaire. C'est le fils de Mr Nigishi qui fut coffré, il accusait les cavaliers d'avoir tué son père, mais il souffrait plus de névroses au cerveau qu'autre chose. Tout redevient normal et le moi de Juin commence avec une reprise des cours plutôt calme.

Les Détectives Boys me demandent de nouveau s'il peuvent remonter Twist pour se promener. J'accepte et leur selle mon cheval. Comme je n'ai rien à faire, je les suit. Ils discutent gaiement, alternant le cavalier tandis que je le tient en main. J'ai quand même insisté pour qu'ils aient la bombe.

On longe des bâtiments en travaux et ceux abandonnés. Je constate une fois de plus que Ai n'est pas avec eux, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Je ne sais pas si elle va finir par trouver une solution pour l'APTX.

"On fait une partie de cache-cache?" Ayumi nous le demande gaiement. Pourquoi pas. Je me propose de compter en frappant ma main contre le mur d'un des bâtiments ouverts.

Je ne tarde pas à trouver Genta, dont le postérieur est trop gros pour être caché par une poubelle. On finit par trouver Ayumi derrière une porte et Mitsuhiko en haut d'un arbre. Genta se met à compter et je file dans en haut de l'immeuble. Je regarde par la fenêtre dans la rue. Et là, je vois un véhicule que je n'ai pas du tout envie de croiser. Une Porsche.

 _Désolé mais il faut que je file._

J'enclenche le grappin et le fixe à une barre métallique, puis j'ouvre la fenêtre et saute du quatrième. Je me réceptionne dans la rue et fonce chez Agasa après avoir envoyé un sms aux gamins. Il faut prévenir Conan et vite!


	20. Le FBI entre en scène

Chapitre 20: Le F.B.I. entre en scène.

Je cours jusqu'à l'agence Mouri où je trouve Ran et son père. Conan n'est pas là. Direction chez Agasa où je ne le trouve pas non plus. Je sors mon portable et l'appelle. Il est éteint.

Je profite d'un instant d'inattention du prof et pique quelques gadgets dont la paire de lunettes de rechange de Conan. Je la connecte à ma montre qui lui fournira autant d'énergie que nécessaire (Elle fonctionne grâce à la chaleur corporelle et à une identification de l'utilisateur).

J'active le tout et prends le skate de Conan. Le signal vient des docks, je slalome entre les passants.

* * *

Je manque de me faire descendre à mon arrivée par un gars en embuscade. Conan intervient avant que je décide d'en finir à coups de skate. Bon, apparemment, il est avec le F.B.I. La classe! Ils voudront jamais me croire à mon retour.

J'en profite pour indiquer à Conan que la Porsche traine dans les rues de Beika et vais faire connaissance avec les personnes présentes.

Je suis surprise de voir que Jodie-sensai, la prof d'anglais, est aussi de la partie. Il y a un gars bien baraqué, avec une tronche de fer à repasser je trouve, qui se présente comme l'agent Camel. Conan s'excuse d'avoir coupé son téléphone tandis que je serre vigoureusement la main d'Akai Suichi. Ça à l'air de le surprendre.

Inutile de préciser que James Black -le patron- est en train de parler des hommes en noir. Il faut trouver un moyen de protéger Conan. Je lance alors sur un bout de papier "J'ai peut être une idée..."

* * *

 _Allez, décroche bon sang! Faut pas trois ans pour répondre à un appel de Skype!_

La vidéo s'enclenche soudain et un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes me réponds.

"- Ouah! Salut Leila. Tu sais quelle heure il est ici ? Trois heures du mat' !

"Désolé, salut Ethan. Je ne fais pas gaffe avec le décalage horaire. Je suis confuse de te déranger maintenant, mais comme tu est un mordu de l'informatique et du bricolage, il faut absolument que tu m'aides!"

Il est génial ce garçon. Ayant une grand-mère sourde et muette, il connait la langue des signes. Pas besoin de passer par quatre chemins avec lui!

On n'est pas vraiment amis, mais comme je lui est donné un coup de main lors d'un cambriolage, il accepte de m'aider de temps à autre. On est dans le même lycée, mais comme il traine avec une pu$* euh, pimbêche, je ne vais jamais le voir. C'est bête, il habite juste à côté de chez moi.

"Voilà, il me faudrait..."

* * *

Je finis par raccrocher après avoir promis, juré et même craché de ne plus le déranger à une heure pareille. J'espère aussi que madame Tamalou (la mamie qui m'héberge) va bien. Elle n'est pas très ordinateur et préfère plus tirer sur les gens qui s'approchent trop près de ses prés. On s'y fait avec le temps.

* * *

Le F.B.I. est prévenu. Le plan se met en marche, va-t-il fonctionner ?


	21. Quelle échappatoire ?

Chapitre 21: Quelle échappatoire ?

Conan marche en compagnie des Détectives Boys. Encore une journée de cours bien ennuyante. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revoie les additions ? Tellement pénible ce truc. Haibara était venue et était dans le même état de lassitude que lui. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, rentrer.

"Salut Conan, à demain", lance Ayumi. Les deux garçons lui font signe avant de s'éclipser. Conan n'est pas fou, ils trainent avec lui que parce qu'Ayumi l'aime bien.

Haibara file aussi et Conan se retrouve seul pour rentrer. Il se met en marche d'un air naturel mais reste vigilant. Ces temps-ci le danger est partout. Et Leila ne pourra pas toujours lui filer un coup de main. Pas contre Eux. Il ne veut pas que cette française soit impliquée.

Conan passe dans la rue piétonne. Comme elle est bondée, il y a plus de chances qu'il soit en sécurité. Ils n'agiront pas s'il y a des témoins. Il se sent pourtant observé.

Le gamin entre dans une boutique au pif et va se dissimuler vers un portique de vêtements. Il patiente et trouve le moyen de ressortir au milieu d'un groupe d'amis de son âge. Il enlève ses lunettes et enfile une casquette. Le détective rajeunit stresse mentalement.

Que se passerait-il si l'organisation débarquait à l'agence Mouri. S'il est tout seul, passe encore, mais si Ran est là ? Ran. La seule personne qu'il ne peut se permettre de perdre. Celle qui fut la plus patiente lors de sa disparition. Le mieux serait de ne pas dormir chez Kogoro l'endormi cette nuit. Mais Conan ne peut se permettre non plus de dormir chez Agasa. Reste plus qu'anciennement chez lui. Mais cette fois, Leila peut très bien avoir des ennuis aussi.

Il n'allait pas quand même dormir dans la rue! Le tout est d'agir discrètement. Conan appelle Ran, lui demandant de passer la nuit chez Agasa, ce qu'elle accepte. Il envoie ensuite un coup de fil à Agasa pour lui demander d'imiter sa voix si Ran appelle et envoie enfin un sms à Leila qui lui répond simplement "OK".

Conan se met dans un coin sombre et refile sa tenue de sport toute transpirante. Toujours sans ses lunettes et avec une casquette, il fonce chez les Kudo où Leila l'attend sur le perron, occupée à donner du sucre à Twist.

Le détective rajeunit ne s'éternise pas sur le pourquoi du comment il est là, Leila comprend parfaitement et semble être prête à donner tout ce qu'il faut pour lui. La seule autre personne qui ferait ça est Ran.

* * *

 _Pourvu qu'il ne se passe rien ce soir,_ supplie mentalement Conan avant de se glisser sous la couette.


	22. La mission de Vodka

Chapitre 21: La mission de Vodka.

L'homme soupire en arrivant devant chez Kudo.

 _Ben voyons, plutôt que de me balancer clairement que Monsieur a peur des chevaux, Gin me demande de m'occuper tout seul de coincer le gosse parce qu'il a "à faire". Pff ! Enfin, ça devrait pas être trop compliqué. C'est facile à maîtriser et à tuer une gamine haute comme trois pommes... Reste le cheval. Mais Ano Kata a bien spécifié de ne rien faire qui pourrait alerter le quartier. Et surtout de ne pas tirer sur le cheval pour éviter des représailles.  
_

Vodka pousse le portail et tombe évidement sur ce cheval noir comme l'ébène qui se contente de l'observer pour l'instant, l'air calme et nullement surpris qu'il y est un inconnu dans la cour à cette heure là. L'animal ne montre aucun signe de nervosité mais ne semble pas résolut à bouger non plus. Problème, il bloque l'accès à l'entrée. L'homme en noir cueille un brin d'herbe et le tend en hésitant au cheval. La bête hésite avant de tendre sa tête et de happer goulument la nourriture, tout en faisant gaffe de ne pas mordre cette main aux doigts trop repliés pour tout prendre d'un coup. Vodka refait la même chose après avoir reculé de quelques pas. Le cheval s'avance sans hésiter et remange l'herbe. Il sent l'homme se détendre un peu. Tout de même, il n'est pas un sauvage ce cheval !

Tout en distrayant la bête, le secrétaire de Gin est conscient que les deux êtres se jugent mutuellement. Vodka profite que l'entrée soit libre pour s'y diriger. Mais il se trouve trop près de l'arrière de l'étalon qui braque sa croupe vers lui dans un geste de défense. La tête redressée et anxieuse, surveillant l'homme en noir. Le sabot d'un des postérieurs s'agite et fouette l'air. Un avertissement.

Vodka se rapproche de la tête et saisit le licol. Le cheval noir n'émet aucune résistance mais refuse d'avancer face à cette pression étrangère. L'homme laisse tomber et l'animal se replace calmement vers la porte.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que c'est pas Vermouth qui s'en charge? Elle a moins de mal avec les chevaux. Elle aurait presque pu se déguiser en la cavalière..._

Dépité, Vodka cherche un autre moyen de rentrer dans la maison. Il y a bien le garage, mais il est fermé. De plus la porte est automatique, donc aucune serrure à l'extérieur pour l'actionner. Il arrive vers les fenêtres mais le sigle de l'alarme le fait s'arrêter. Il doit chopper le gosse, oui, mais avec discrétion.

Il y a un arbre dans cette propriété et malgré son poids assez conséquent, Vodka sait qu'il est capable d'y grimper en un temps record. D'ailleurs, cela ne lui servirait à rien puisque l'arbre est trop loin du mur comme de la maison.

Ah si seulement ils avaient pu coincer le mioche pendant cette soirée orchestrée par eux, il n'en serait pas là. Coincé face à un cheval, gentil peut être, mais qui refuse de le laisser crocheter la serrure.

L'homme en noir se fige soudainement. Il y a un petit cabanon, plutôt récent car la dernière fois qu'il se trouvait dans la rue avec Gin, il n'y était pas. Tout en jetant un regard en coin au cheval, qui était occupé par la mission de tondre la cour, Vodka l'ouvre. Il n'est pas fermé et il y trouve une selle, une bride et divers accessoires d'équitation.

 _Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Au secours Gin, (Oh comme j'ai honte de penser ça) que ferais-tu à ma place ? Hum, non, t'aurais déjà flingué l'étalon ou l'aurait fait partir à coup de trique..._

Vodka a soudain une illumination. Il allume sa lampe torche. Dans les accessoires, il y a une cravache. Peut être par ce moyen, pourra-t-il convaincre le cheval de bouger. Il s'empare de l'objet et retourne vers la bête toujours occupée à brouter. Il s'approche de la tête et émet des claquements de langue. L'animal ne bouge toujours pas. Alors, sans cérémonie, il abat la cravache sur la croupe du cheval.

* * *

Si Vodka avait fait plus attention les fois où il avait croisé la cavalière, il aurait constaté qu'elle n'avait jamais frappé son cheval. Il comprenait pourquoi maintenant.

L'étalon plonge brutalement en avant, mais ce n'est que pour mieux projeter ses sabots en l'air. L'un des postérieurs atteint Vodka à l'épaule et l'homme se retrouve jeté au sol. La bête le regarde d'un air offensé mais ne bouge plus, trop surprise peut être. On ne l'avait jamais fait bouger comme ça. Il suffisait de lui parler, c'est tout!

Le secrétaire se redresse et croyant que l'animal allait de nouveau l'attaquer, il frappe brutalement la bête de la cravache sur ses naseaux. C'était le coup de trop. Le cheval pointe (se cabre) avec un cri et abat ses antérieurs sur le buste de l'homme en noir. Vodka l'évite à grande peine et recule face à cette bête aux réactions imprévisibles.

L'étalon se cabre et pousse cette fois le hennissement de défi réservé aux combats d'étalons. Vodka dégaine son silencieux mais il n'est pas assez rapide. Les dents se plantent dans son avant-bras et il n'a d'autre choix que de lâcher son arme, foudroyé par la douleur. La bête noire se cabre encore et l'envoie rouler au sol. L'homme en noir tente d'atteindre le portail mais l'animal est déjà devant.

Comprenant qu'il n'aura jamais le temps de pénétrer dans la maison, Vodka grimpe en quatrième vitesse dans le seul arbre de la propriété et les dents de l'étalon le manquent de peu.

L'homme en noir se croit en mesure de souffler mais l'impressionnant géant noir ne compte pas en rester là. Il commence par sauter et arrache la branches la plus basse. Vodka est incapable de sauter, c'est trop haut maintenant. Alors, furieux de constater que son agresseur est hors de portée de ses dents et de ses sabots, l'étalon noir se met à flanquer de grands coups de sabots dans l'arbre.

 _Il va le déraciner et moi avec ! Je suis mort !_

Seule pensée de Vodka qui éprouve une vraie terreur à l'instar des chevaux, surtout qu'il se sent vulnérable sans armes.

L'animal s'acharne sur l'arbre, tandis que des lumières dans la rues s'allument.


	23. Coup de bol pour le FBI

Chapitre 22: Coup de bol pour le F.B.I.

Le hennissement de Twist me fait bondir hors du lit. Celui de défi. La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, c'était lorsqu'on m'avait embêté. Je sors en vitesse de dessous la couette et enfile une robe de chambre. Je choppe mes pantoufles et cours jusqu'à la porte.

Des coups sourds me parviennent. Je comprends que mon cheval frappe sur quelque chose, à moins que ce ne soit _quelqu'un_ vu les cris. J'ouvre la porte avec précipitation, tandis que Conan se lève à son tour.

Je ne tarde pas à trouver Twist, acharné à vouloir dégommer le seul l'arbre de la propriété des Kudo. Il me suffit de jeter un regard en l'air pour apercevoir quelqu'un dans les branches. L'étalon l'empêche tout bonnement de sauter. Je m'avance vers le cheval qui me montre les dents avant de me reconnaitre. je patiente quand même, le temps qu'il se dise bien que c'est moi. Si seulement j'avais pu m'annoncer par ma voix...

Je continue de marcher jusque vers mon géant noir, avec prudence. L'étalon continue de donner des coups sourds contre l'arbre, et les voisins commencent à sortir de chez eux. Je saisis la crinière de Twist pour le calmer et tente de le repousser loin de l'arbre. L'étalon, s'il cesse de frapper avec ses sabots le bois, refuse obstinément de se laisser conduire loin de sa proie. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est d'enlacer le peu d'encolure que je parviens à atteindre et d'attendre Conan.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier arrive, mieux préparé que moi. La personne dans l'arbre tente de descendre, mais Twist me traine brutalement en avant. Elle reste donc où elle est. Conan vient à ma hauteur et je pointe le licol du doigt pour lui faire comprendre d'aller me chercher une longe. Il allume sa lampe-montre et la braque vers les branches. Je sursaute en reconnaissant Vodka. Ce dernier se garde bien de faire quoi que ce soit, surtout que je viens de voir le silencieux dans l'herbe.

"Ne bouge pas et tiens-le, je vais chercher une longe." Conan part en courant après un hochement de tête de ma part. Je patiente, fixant de temps à autre les gens qui arrivent plus nombreux.

* * *

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Il en met du temps pour me trouver une longe ! Et voilà la police, et les ennuis_ !

Effectivement, des sirènes se faisaient entendre. Twist dresse la tête et pousse un hennissement joyeux en reconnaissant le son si caractéristique. En fait de police, c'est plutôt le F.B.I. qui débarque dans la propriété. Un "Flop" se fait entendre et Vodka tombe comme une masse, une seringue plantée dans les fesses. L'homme est au pays des rêves à mon avis. Deux agents viennent m'aider à tenir Twist, qui redouble d'efforts pour se dégager et charger l'homme inconscient.

La police arrive et il faut du temps pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un voleur fiché par le F.B.I. Pas question d'impliquer n'importe qui dans cette affaire d'organisation.

Jodie est contente car ils ont enfin une piste. Reste plus qu'à espérer que les choses vont bouger sous peu.


	24. Les folles histoires de tonton Gin (4)

Chapitre 23: Les folles histoires de tonton Gin (4).

Sérieusement, Gin était à deux doigts de la crise d'hystérie depuis la abruti ce Vodka ! Il aurait quand même pu agir autrement !

Tenant le journal du jour, l'assassin peut y lire "COINCE PAR UN CHEVAL, IL ÉTAIT RECHERCHE PAR LE F.B.I."

 _"C'est avec une stupéfaction que la police s'est rendue dans le cinquième district de Beika hier au soir. Ils purent assister à une scène étrange. Un homme coincé dans un arbre, tenu en respect par un cheval qui a réveillé tout le quartier par ses hennissements de défi. D'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête, l'homme tout vêtu de noir avait tenté de pénétrer dans la maison de Shinichi Kudo, jeune détective lycéen réputé comme le "sauveur de la police japonaise", disparu depuis plus de deux ans maintenant._

 _Les services eurent la surprise de voir arriver les agents du F.B.I qui se sont chargés d'appréhender cet individu comme l'un des "plus dangereux"._

 _Le cheval Twist sauva donc la vie de sa jeune cavalière, étudiante française venue pour un an au Japon pour des études, et celle d'un garçon de sept ans. Si l'animal montra quelques signes d'agressivité, il fut néanmoins vite calmé grâce aux policiers présents et au soutient de son actuelle propriétaire. Le quartier retrouva vite son calme habituel malgré de vives réactions de la part des voisins._

 _Les éléments de l'enquête ne nous permettent pas encore de dire quel était le motif de cet homme, et le F.B.I a refusé catégoriquement de donner son identité, à la police comme aux victimes et s'est saisit de l'enquête._

 _Comme quoi, les chevaux sont parfois extraordinaires._

 _Les policiers municipaux ont néanmoins décidé de patrouiller un peu plus dans le district, le temps que les choses reviennent à la normale."_

Une photo du cheval se trouve au dessus de l'article. Pff, Vodka aurait dû l'endormir le temps de l'opération. L'homme en noir déteste ce genre de situations. Ils risquent d'être plus prudents. L'assassin doit agir autrement.

Il démarre sa voiture et arrive aux environs de l'école Teitan. C'est l'heure de la sortie scolaire. Le gosse à lunettes sort avec un groupe de camarades presque en dernier. Ils ne se quittent que lorsque la cavalière et son mastodonte de cinq cents kilos récupèrent le mioche. Gin doit changer de technique.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que l'homme file le gosse, toujours avec un nouveau déguisement. Mais à chaque fois, il se trouve soit avec la gamine aux cheveux bleus (stupide couleur mais ô combien pratique pour la retrouver) ou avec sa sœur, surprotectrice depuis l'événement.

 _Ah, Vermouth aurait dû s'en occuper... Fait chier!_

On est dimanche et l'assassin tient peut être une occasion. S'il ne peut coincer le gosse, peut être peut il agir sur quelqu'un d'autre qui va le forcer à se montrer. Le F.B.I maintenant doit aussi être en relation avec tout ce joli monde.

Gin remonte l'avenue des Kudo déguisé en clodo. Il se fige lorsque le cheval passe brutalement la tête vers lui, l'air inquisiteur. L'assassin s'apprête à battre en retraite lorsque la gamine le voit. Elle s'incline avec un sourire. _Sa manière de dire "Bonjour" sans doute..._

Avec son masque et ses cheveux rabattus derrière une chapeau troué, Gin est sûr qu'elle ne le reconnait pas. L'homme modifie légèrement sa voix, lui donnant une tonalité plus aiguë.

"Il est joli ton cheval, comment s'appelle-t-il ?" _La vache ! J'ai pas l'habitude d'être sympa, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire ! Dès que je te sors de là Vodka, j'te tue !_

Pas de réponse, elle regarde l'assassin sans comprendre, cela se lit aisément. La gamine sort un portable, pianote vivement dessus avant de lui tendre. Gin y lit "Google Traduction" pour passer du Japonais à ce qu'il pense identifier comme du français. L'homme secoue la tête d'un faux air désolé avant de hausser les épaules.

La fille le fixe d'un air intrigué, même de l'intérêt. L'homme en noir s'arrête pas très loin de chez elle. Il peut la voir sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Gin sait que le cheval n'est pas dupe car il fixe à plusieurs reprises le coin où l'homme a disparu de sa vision. Ce dernier continue d'observer la gamine. Son géant noir la suit dans le moindre de ses déplacements. Même lorsqu'elle sort les poubelles vers le coin de la rue !

Qu'est-ce que les animaux peuvent être protecteurs. Un léger agacement se lit sur le visage de la fille mais elle semble d'être une infinie patience. Gin se promet de revenir plus tard.

* * *

La pièce est bourrée de livres policiers. Gin n'en a jamais vu autant. Ce Kudo est vraiment un dingue, à moins que ce soit ses parents qui lui ai donné cette manie. L'homme en noir a gardé son costume de clodo sur lui, ne sait-on jamais. Il passe par la cuisine et installe des micros et des caméras. Autant profiter que le chat ne soit pas là. De plus, la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée.

Il installe aussi une caméra, les micros d'écoutes ne sont là que pour dire s'il y a présence humaine. L'assassin continue sa besogne ( _Dois-je vraiment écouter quand elle est aux chiottes ?)._

Il ressort au moment où elle débarque dans la rue. S'il a le temps de fermer la porte, il n'a en revanche aucune issue. Il se met soudainement à observer les fleurs que le cheval a épargné.

La fille est surprise de le trouver là. Elle entre rapidement tandis que son monstre noir regarde suspicieusement le "clodo". _Calmes-toi Gin, même si ce cheval t'as déjà vu, tu n'a rien fait de mal jusque là ! Enfin, j'espère !_

Sa peur doit se faire sentir car le cheval n'insiste pas et se contente de le regarder. La gamine a maintenant ouvert la porte et elle revient avec une couverture. Gin se demande ce qu'elle fout puis il se rappelle qu'il est actuellement en clochard. Il récupère le tout mais n'ose pas sortir. La gamine comprend et empoigne son cheval par la bride. Elle fait le signe "OK" et Gin hoche légèrement la tête avant de sortir en marche précipitée.

L'assassin est surprit, cette fille est vraiment gentille. Ou bien ne voulait-elle plus d'histoires avec ce cheval ? Ses caméras sont installées et les micros -dans la mesure ou ça peut servir- sont opérationnels. L'homme en noir retourne à sa Porsche.

* * *

"Un endroit où tu peux monter à cheval sans être gênée par les passants ? Je connais un coin, à deux kilomètres du port de Beika. Personne n'y vient."

Gin écoute, la caméra lui renseigne que c'est la sœur du mioche qui parle. La gamine veut monter d'après les peu de mots anglais que l'assassin arrive à maîtriser. Très bien, l'homme va s'arranger pour que cette promenade soit inoubliable.


	25. Une ballade inoubliable

Chapitre 24: Une ballade inoubliable.

J'enfourche Twist, ajuste les étriers et rassemble les rênes. Ses oreilles se rabattent, prêtes à recevoir des ordres au besoin, comme à chaque fois qu'on le monte. Le coin est parfait. Un sentier qui file sur plus de dix kilomètres après le port de Beika. Et Ran a eut raison, il y a de que quoi faire des belles photos au coucher du soleil. Heureusement, les lampadaires éclairent le chemin de terre. Je mets mon cheval au galop après une simple pression sur ses flancs. Twist n'aurait jamais accepté que je parte seule sans lui de toute manière. Un vrai garde du corps !

En plus, à cette heure tout est calme. Il y a des bancs éclairés par une jolie lumière bleutée tous les cinq cents mètres environ, de quoi laisser les amoureux roucouler en paix, et même un parcours de santé. Je longe maintenant la barrière de sécurité postée le long du kilomètre avant d'arriver au port. La mer est en contrebas et je me force à regarder le tout malgré mon vertige. Finalement ce n'est pas si profond.

Il y a aussi un passage, les voitures sont autorisées à circuler à une certaine partie de la journée car les barrières sont relevées. Je mets l'animal au galop et le laisse caracoler le long du sentier. Je me borne juste à ne pas aller trop vite. Twist finit par rejoindre la fin du parcours. Il se met à brouter une fois que je suis à terre mais je sais qu'il me surveille aussi du coin de l'œil.

La lune est vraiment belle ce soir et si on monte vers un promontoire, on a une put$*% de vue sur la ville. Elle est quand même gigantesque ! Elle me fait penser à Roanne, les buildings en plus. Je me demande comment va Mme Tamalou. Et même les gens de mon lycée. Les cours terminent dans un mois, ils doivent être excités. Bizarrement, ils commencent tout juste à me manquer. Je fais des photos supplémentaires, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de monde à qui les montrer.

Est-ce que j'avais des amis avant ? Et combien ? Aujourd'hui, je ne serais peut être pas à l'autre bout du monde si je savais qui je suis vraiment. J'ai juste un grand vide dans ma tête. Et mes parents ? Ma famille ? Et ce cheval bai que j'ai vu plusieurs fois dans mes visions ? Était-il à moi ? Et son nom ?

Twist m'arrache à mes déprimantes réflexions en appuyant sa belle tête noire sur mon épaule. Je le caresse distraitement, les étoiles sont magnifiques à voir. Si seulement je pouvais me confier... Mais il y en aurait pour des heures et cela ne m'apaisera pas plus. Je dois savoir, _il le faut !_

* * *

Je laisse le soin à Twist de choisir l'allure. L'étalon commence à reprendre le chemin du retour en trottinant, ça fait plus de trois heures que je suis là. Un bruit de moteur se fait entendre et je suis surprise de voir une vieille 205 blanche aux vitres teintées arriver à ma hauteur.

J'appuie ma jambe droite contre la sangle et Twist se décale à gauche, permettant au véhicule de passer. Je me souviens alors qu'au Japon, on roule à gauche. J'adresse un léger signe au conducteur et m'empresse de décaler mon cheval sur la droite. Sauf qu'au lieu de doubler, la voiture accélère jusqu'à l'arrière train de Twist. Elle se rapproche et l'étalon répond en levant les fesses. Mais au lieu de laisser un intervalle de sécurité, la voiture recommence son manège et cette fois, Twist n'a d'autre choix que de passer au galop pour éviter de se faire percuter. Le conducteur essaie une nouvelle fois ce petit tour mais je l'attends. L'étalon change de côté au moment où la voiture tente de le faire accélérer.

La vitre s'abaisse alors et je vois clairement sortir un pistolet. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, tandis qu'une fixation traumatisante se fixe dans mon esprit. Et sans réfléchir, j'abaisse violemment les rênes et serre les jambes.

Twist plonge en avant. je ne m'attendais pas à un tel choc et parvient à rester en place de justesse. L'étalon replonge brutalement en avant, un saut encore plus violent que le premier qui me projette cette fois sur l'encolure. Je crois que si je n'avais pas les étriers, je serais tombée.

Je panique tandis que les rênes m'échappent. J'essaye de me redresser mais ma tête est ailleurs. Alors mon corps enlace l'encolure de mon cheval. L'étalon galope avec un plaisir évident et cette fichue 205 ne semble pas le gêner outre mesure. Je pars de plus en plus en avant, mes fesses tapent dans la selle tandis que mes jambes ne m'obéissent plus, la vitesse me fait peur, je ne peux pas... Soudain une voix.

 _Redresses-toi idiote ! Et lâche cette crinière ! Allez en équilibre ! Tu amortiras mieux les chocs, se pencher en avant est la meilleure manière de tomber !_

Sans chercher, je m'exécute. Et d'un coup, je ne ressens plus rien. Twist ralenti légèrement suite à ma pression sur les rênes. Les poteaux défilent à toute vitesse et le vent est si fort que je sens mon gilet se déchirer. J'ai vaguement conscience que le chauffard est toujours là mais à présent ma peur est remplacée par une assurance.

 _Oui, J'ai déjà fait ça plus d'une fois lors de concours de sauts. J'ai déjà monté et je sais ce que je dois faire car ça fait plus de douze ans que je fais ça !_

Twist trébuche sur le sol. Aussitôt mon corps s'ajuste et l'étalon parvient à se redresser. La voiture se rapproche de nous. Je lève les rênes et Twist répond fidèlement à mon appel. Il donne à présent toute sa mesure mais je le sens, il n'est pas encore dans ses derniers retranchements. Je m'assois et dégrafe ma bombe. Je la lance de toutes mes forces contre le pare-brise. Qui se fissure.

Un saut me déstabilise, Twist vient de franchir une souche d'arbre qui le gênait. Incroyable, lui qui s'était toujours arrêté pour moi. L'étalon sent qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez moi car il donne tout ce qu'il peut pour m'aider. Le stresse active quelque chose dont j'aurais aimé me passer. La drogue réchauffe brutalement mon corps et mon cœur s'emballe. Je suis à 400% dans l'action, même si tout est flou.

La voiture manque de l'emboutir et Twist n'a d'autre choix que d'accélérer pour éviter ce conducteur fou. On arrive à vitesse grand V vers le port mais le paysage est tellement flou que je ne distingue rien d'autre que la 205.

L'étalon saute par dessus un creux et cette fois, je l'accompagne correctement. Mais trop occupés à faire gaffe à cette voiture, on anticipe mal la distance de la barrière. Twist pile des quatre fers et la heurte de toute sa masse. Je valdingue par dessus l'encolure et atterrit lourdement de l'autre côté. Une douleur me foudroie la jambe gauche. Je tente de me redresser au moment où la 205 nous arrive dessus. L'étalon plonge en arrière au moment où la voiture s'arrête. Et sa croupe se trouve vers moi, seulement dans la panique, l'animal ne pense plus qu'à se défendre. Son sabot m'atteint en pleine tête et la dernière image que j'ai est celle d'un cheval qui se carapate en pissant le sang tandis que je me réchauffe de plus en plus.


	26. Dans le coma

Chapitre 26: Dans le coma.

Gin ouvre la portière après s'être assuré que le cheval noir s'était bien tiré loin du lieu. Le choc avait été violent mais ça l'homme s'en fichait. Ce qui l'a plus embêté qu'autre chose, c'est la ruade que l'animal vient de balancer à la tête de sa cavalière.

L'assassin enjambe la barrière et arrive près de la gamine. Il sait tout de suite que son plan tombe à l'eau. Elle a le crâne défoncé et Gin n'a encore jamais vu quelqu'un survivre à ça.

L'homme en noir doit encore changer de technique pour parvenir à ses fins.

* * *

Twist galope, totalement perdu. Quel choc ! Depuis quand les voitures percutaient elles les chevaux en service ? Oui, Twist réagit en ce moment comme s'il était toujours dans la police. D'ailleurs, ce véhicule ne l'impressionne nullement. De la méfiance s'il le revoit mais inutile de prendre peur pour une voiture.

L'étalon s'arrête et piaffe furieusement sous la douleur. Il s'est quand même mangé une bonne partie de la barrière. Le choc lui a ouvert une partie de sa jambe gauche et le sang continue de s'écouler, moins rapidement que lors de l'accident. Le cheval patiente le temps que la douleur s'atténue mais elle ne diminue pas. Alors il se remet en marche. Sa cavalière doit lui en vouloir à mort pour le coup de sabots, mais il paniquait.

Twist marche péniblement jusqu'à l'agence Mouri, l'endroit où il vient le plus quand ce n'est pas à l'école Teitan. L'étalon se fige devant la fenêtre. Évidemment, tout est noir, ce n'est pas à cette heure avancée du matin qu'il va y avoir quelqu'un. L'animal pousse un vigoureux hennissement de défi et attend. Toujours rien. Twist récidive, sans plus de succès.

Alors, ignorant le sang toujours en train de couler, la bête se jette contre la porte, la martelant à plusieurs reprises. Des lumières s'allument, ainsi que des cris arrivent jusqu'à l'animal qui répond par un hennissement d'alerte. La porte s'ouvre et c'est Ran qui lui ouvre. Elle le fixe sans comprendre pendant deux secondes avant de rentrer à l'agence en hurlant: "Papa, réveilles-toi, il est arrivé quelque chose à Leila !"

* * *

Si Gin était resté quelques minutes de plus, il aurait pu voir quelque chose de peu croyable. Leila gît toujours derrière la barrière, mais le saignement à la tête s'arrête. La peau se reforme ainsi que son crâne qui reprend sa forme initiale. Effet de cette substance inconnue. En fait, le seul moyen pour la jeune fille de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a cette drogue dans son corps, serait de retrouver sa mémoire perdue. Et encore, comment ? Serait-ce là qu'elle y trouverait des réponses ?

Sa jambe gauche se répare mais la jeune fille est toujours inconsciente. Des sirènes d'ambulance se font entendre au loin mais elle n'est toujours pas en mesure de les écouter. Elle est juste fatiguée, effet secondaire de cette drogue régénératrice. En fait elle est dans le noir total.

Un brancard arrive et soulève le corps inanimé. Un homme grogne quelque chose à l'attention des autres et Leila est placée sous respirateur. Elle est dans le coma.

La seule chose qu'elle peu entendre, ce sont les "bip-bip-bip" incessants du matériel. C'est ce même bruit qui va enclencher quelque chose de nouveau...


	27. Flashbacks

Chapitre 27: Flashbacks.

 _Ma main s'abat brutalement sur le réveil. Je déteste me lever tôt mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Celui qui n'arrive que par hasard. Le Tour de France va passer deux jours ici suite à un problème technique. Je ne suis pas une grande fan mais mon oncle Patrick si. Je me redresse dans mon lit et vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Tonton m'accueille avec un sourire et je m'empresse d'avaler le contenu de mon bol._

 _J'enfile rapidement mes habits d"équitation et sors seller Ange. Mon cheval, mon dernier cadeau direct de mes parents. J'emprunte ensuite la route qui mène au village. Il est en ébullition, deux jours pendant lesquels, ils vont pouvoir se mêler aux coureurs. J'arrive vers le petit centre équestre. Élodie m'attend déjà, sa jument à la main. C'est ma meilleure amie, et je l'adore. Même passion pour l'équitation, un goût prononcé pour les mangas et un peu plus que moi pour le Tour. J'ai décidé de faire une surprise à mon oncle et Élodie et moi allons chez le coiffeur._

 _Comme les teintures coûtent la peau des fesses en commerce, l'idée est de se faire teindre les chevaux en bleus le temps de l'agitation commune. De plus, la coiffeuse ne nous refuse rien depuis qu'on a dégagé sa voiture avec nos chevaux respectifs. Quand on les regarde de loin, ils sont identiques, mais la seule chose qui différencie nos deux bais clairs sont trois petites tâches sur la croupe de Gracieuse, la jument d'Elo._

 _Une heure plus tard, on ressort du coiffeur, une casquette visée sur le crâne pour éviter les commentaires. Tonton sait que je mange chez ma copine et le tour n'arrive qu'en fin d'après-midi._

 _Les coureurs repartent après deux jours de folie ici. Ils ont dû perdre plus d'énergie à devoir signer des autographes qu'à pédaler je crois. C'est là qu'Élodie me lance ce défi idiot.  
_

 _\- Et si on gardait nos cheveux bleus. Voyons laquelle de nous deux tiendra le plus longtemps avec cette couleur._

 _Et comme je suis (parfois) bête, je lui réponds "OK"._

 _La perdante devra s'occuper du cheval de l'autre pendant deux semaines. Le lendemain après le lycée (on est mercredi), on décide d'aller faire un tour à cheval. Un Carman coupée Fox rouge arrive en sens inverse du notre._

 _La scène change._

* * *

 _Le groupe visite les boxes de l'écurie. Ils sont trois, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, sa femme et leur fille Leila, alors âgée de quatre ans. Alors qu'ils s'intéressent à un poulain bai clair la fille s'échappe pour voir les chevaux à l'extérieur._

 _Un cri résonne. La gamine est prise en otage par l'un des hommes présents à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Pour la faire taire, il enfonce une seringue dans son bras._

 _Nouveau décors._

* * *

 _"Ces médecins sont totalement incompétents, j'ai jamais vu ça !"  
_

 _Une fillette en pyjama écoute la conversation de ses parents. Elle ne comprends pas tout mais apparemment, la seringue qu'on lui a injecté lorsqu'on la prise en otage n'était pas le produit souhaité. Il a eu une réaction avec la morphine à l'hôpital. Leila comprend juste qu'elle a quelque chose de dangereux dans son corps mais que ses parents refusent de traiter._

 _Nouvel espace._

* * *

 _L'agresseur relâche sa prise et la gamine de six ans retombe au sol. Leila se sent soulevée par ses parents, en larmes. Elle entend son père qui dit simplement "Ça ne peut plus durer."_

Bip-Bip-Bip...

 _Déménagement._

Bip-Bip-Bip...

 _Plus de nouvelles des parents._

Bip-Bip-Bip...

 _Les oublie dans un coin de sa tête._

Bip-Bip-Bip...

Se réveille !


	28. Mauvaise surprise

Chapitre 28: Mauvaise surprise.

J'ouvre les yeux. La première chose que je constate, c'est que tout est flou autour de moi. Puis cela se stabilise et je commence à comprendre que je suis à l'hôpital. Ma tête est enroulée dans un bandage mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est le plâtre fixé autour de ma jambe gauche.

 _Ben tiens, si vous croyez que je vais rester là à attendre que ça se passe..._

Les hôpitaux. La deuxième chose que je déteste le plus après les voitures qui tentent de vous écraser quand vous êtes à cheval. En fait je ressens surtout une grande fatigue. Et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. Mais j'en suis sûre, il s'est passé quelque chose un jour que j'étais à cheval. Et c'est ça qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire. Je me recale sur mes oreillers tandis que le "Bip-Bip-Bip" infernal continue. Je me rendors.

La seconde fois que je me réveille, il fait nuit. Je découvre un plateau repas mais la seule chose que je touche, c'est le verre d'eau. Je suis sous perfusion en plus. J'arrache le tout vivement et tente de sortir de mon lit. Je parviens à balancer ma jambe gauche hors du lit, mais lorsque je me redresse, son poids me déséquilibre. En fait, ce plâtre me gêne plus qu'autre chose. Tout en m'appuyant sur le mur, j'ouvre doucement la porte. Pas un chat.

Je sors de ma chambre en longeant le mur et tente de me repérer. J'arrive dans une pièce où je déloge une paire de béquilles. Je décide de faire un emprunt à long terme.

Je finis par atteindre le hall d'entrée mais j'ai la surprise de tomber sur deux infirmières qui veulent me faire regagner ma chambre. Je secoue la tête, l'une des deux tente de m'agripper par le bras mais je lui envoie un coup de béquille. Il n'est pas question que je reste là !

"Ta jambe n'est pas en état pour que tu sortes maintenant" essaie vainement une infirmière en anglais.

 _Et si je te disais que j'ai une substance régénérante dans mon corps et que ce plâtre m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose !_

Je me débats et commence à paniquer. Alors les deux femmes se jettent sur moi et doivent éviter mes coups de pieds. Une troisième arrive et m'enfonce une seringue dans le bras. Au lieu de m'endormir, je bouge de plus belle, alors elles me trainent dans les couloirs, me ramènent dans ma chambre et tentent de me sangler tant bien que mal dans mon lit.

Je cesse de me débattre, je suis trop bien attachée. J'affiche une expression indéchiffrable et elles finissent par quitter ma chambre.

* * *

Tout est calme. J'aperçois ma montre sur la table de chevet. Je parviens à l'attraper avec mes dents et la lance comme je peu vers ma main gauche. Mes doigts se referment sur le bracelet et activent des touches. Une mini-lime en sort. Je me mets alors à frotter la sangle qui se détache sans efforts.

Je dégrafe ensuite mon poignet droit et ma jambe. Je touche un autre bouton et le contour de ma montre se met à tourner sans bruits. Je tranche le plâtre de haut en bas et me lève. Je récupère mes vêtements dans la salle de bain et me change. Puis je sors avec précautions. Je me retrouve dans le hall plus rapidement que la première fois. Une alarme s'enclenche. J'ouvre la fenêtre et saute dans le vide. Je me mets à courir et retourne chez les Kudo.

* * *

Twist à la peau arrachée sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Le vétérinaire a fait le nécessaire mais je vérifie quand même l'état du cheval. Il boite en plus. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le monter pendant un bon moment. Comme il n'est que six heures du matin, je rentre et m'allonge sur le canapé. Je suis dépitée. J'attends qu'il sonne huit heures et envoie un sms à Conan.

Ce dernier me répond qu'il n'est pas disponible. Un meurtre à eu lieu à Tokyo et Kogoro l'a embarqué en vitesse ainsi que Ran.Néanmoins, il me demande comment je vais depuis mon réveil. J'évite de lui dire que je me suis enfuie de l'hôpital.

Puis je fonce chez Agasa. Le prof n'est pas là mais je sais forcer les serrures. De ma montre sort une petite clé qui s'enfonce juste ce qu'il faut. Je rentre dans la maison et repique des gadgets, dont la paire de lunettes radar. Je referme soigneusement le tout et commande un taxi.


	29. Ran décroche le gros lot

Chapitre 29: Ran décroche le gros lot.

Tokyo est une ville gigantesque. Je me balade en skate, cherchant l'endroit où est Conan grâce aux lunettes. Je slalome doucement entre les différents passants qui semblent tous aussi pressés les uns que les autres. Je finis par arriver dans un grand building où je tombe sur Kogoro qui se vante d'avoir résolu une enquête dont il ne se souviendra jamais.

Les Mouri sursautent tandis que je m'arrête vers eux.

\- Ben, comment es tu venue ? me lancent Ran et Conan en cœur. Je te croyais à l'hôpital.

"Je leur ai faussé compagnie et j'ai pris un taxi."

\- Humpf, on va encore t'avoir dans les pattes quoi !

\- Papa !

\- Oui, j'avais compris que tu étais ma fille merci !"

Après ses joyeuses retrouvailles, on s'arrête dans un petit resto où j'apprends qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire d'adultère et "POUM" la femme du mari trompé. Mari trompé = femme tuée.

On se balade un moment dans les allées de Tokyo où je lâche quelques milliers de yens avec Ran. L'après-midi passe en un éclair. Avant de reprendre un taxi, je stoppe le groupe en pointant un stand.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

\- Une loterie. Tu tournes la manivelle de cette boite et selon la couleur de la bille qui en sort, tu gagnes ou non. Jaune, c'est le premier prix, bleu le deuxième et rouge le troisième. Si tu tombes sur une bille verte, tu peux retenter ta chance."

Je tends une pièce au monsieur et tente ma chance. Une bille blanche en sort. J'ai perdu.

"Voulez-vous essayer ?"

Kogoro soupire mais il accepte de payer un essai pour Conan. Le gamin tourne l'engin et c'est une bille verte qui sort.

\- A toi Ran-neechan ! Vas-y!

Ran tente sa chance et c'est la bille jaune qui sort.

"Bravo, mademoiselle. Vous venez de décrocher le premier prix !

\- Ah ?"


	30. Tina

Chapitre 30: Tina.

Gin patiente devant la maison des Kudo. La gamine était toujours vivante puisque les caméras l'avaient enregistré hier. Elle était arrivé comme une tornade dans la maison, un bandage à la tête et s'était écroulée sur le canapé où elle avait ronflé pendant deux bonnes heures. Comment était-ce possible ? Un coïncidence ? Gin avait mal vu dans le noir et elle était vivante ? Seulement, il ne croit jamais aux coïncidences. L'assassin suit tout simplement son instinct.

Il a troqué sa Porsche contre une moto avec un side-car et fait semblant de regarder son moteur. Justement, c'est bruit de moteur qui le fait relever, de même qu'un hennissement du cheval noir. On lui répond et l'animal s'agite. L'homme en noir assiste à une drôle de scène. Il voit arriver un taxi avec quelqu'un qui gueule : "MAIS ROULEZ PLUS DOUCEMENT, JE VOUS L'AI DÉJÀ DIT!"

Le pourquoi du comment est qu'un petit cheval est tenu par un licol, une main dépassant de la vitre du taxi. La voiture s'arrête et Gin voit descendre Kogoro Mouri qui tient l'animal, le temps que la gamine descendu du véhicule. Ainsi, elle est bien vivante. L'assassin peut repartir sur son plan.

La fille tient maintenant la jument. Ran descend à son tour tandis que les chevaux continuent de s'appeler par des hennissements.

" - Je te préviens, je ne m'occupe pas de ton premier prix, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec ce mioche à lunettes, grogne l'endormi.

\- Bien sûr, comme si Conan prenait toute la place de la maison, rétorque-t-elle en regardant le motard d'un air furieux. Gin trouve une soudaine contemplation pour son véhicule.

\- En tout cas, on va le loger où, tu peux me le dire ? Pas question d'embêter Leila avec ton "premier prix".

La gamine aux cheveux bleus gesticule mais Kogoro secoue la tête.

\- On va pas le caser dans l'agence, ça va faire chic avec les clients.

\- De toute façon, c'est toi qui a acheté ce tour de loterie. Il est à toi, se défend sa fille.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, tiens Leila: Cadeau de la maison."

Kogoro lance la longe à la gosse et plante tout le monde tandis que Ran lui lance un regard furax. Leila hausse les épaules en observant sa nouvelle acquisition. Puis elle rentre en ignorant les excuses de la fille de Mouri.

* * *

La jument et moi nous jaugeons en silence. Je me demande bien où je vais la caser. Twist prend déjà pas mal de place, mais c'est pas en ce moment qu'il va faire le plus de galop. Les deux animaux se sont appréciés tout de suite. La femelle mesure 1m48 au garrot, mais je peux l'atteindre sans problème. Twist fait un pas quand elle en fait un.

J'essaie de déchiffrer ses papiers mais ils sont en Japonais. Son nom est ティナ, soit Tina. Pas de problèmes, j'aime ce nom. Je ne me sens pas encore prête à renouveler l'expérience de la balade et me contente de faire connaissance au sol. La jument baisse sa fine tête blanche et marron jusqu'à moi et se laisse gratter entre les oreilles.

A ce moment, Kogoro revient vers moi. J'en déduit que c'est Ran qui l'a insisté à me parler vu la bosse à l'arrière du crâne. Il s'excuse de son comportement et je lui fais comprendre que ce n'est pas grave pour la jument, que je suis contente. Il me tend une liasse de billets.

"De quoi acheter son matériel, car je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que celui de Twist ne lui ira pas."

Je le remercie en m'inclinant et il me tient la jument pendant que je prends ses mensurations. Je lui fait ensuite comprendre que j'irais demain chez le sellier, à l'autre bout de la ville. On se quitte comme ça.


	31. Pas la meilleure des rencontres

Chapitre 31: Pas la meilleure des rencontres.

Je me retrouve dans la rue à marcher jusqu'à la sellerie. Je sais pas si je vais essayer de la monter à Beika ou à mon retour. Le mois de juin commence sur cette note joyeuse. Ran insiste aussi pour que son père me paye le billet de retour pour la jument. Du calme, je ne pars que le 7 janvier, y a le temps. Je continue jusqu'à ladite rue. Il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui.

Je tourne dans le coin pour me manger un obstacle. Je me retrouve sur les fesses et lève la tête en me demandant ce que je me suis mangé. Ou plutôt qui, car c'est Gin qui me regarde. Je me redresse vivement, m'excuse par une inclinaison et récupère mon sac qui est tombé sous le choc. Il me lance un regard meurtrier que je fixe sans ciller, mais calmement. Le bonhomme me fait pas peur, son flingue si. Puis c'est la première fois qu'on se croise et c'est un hasard. Il n'est pas censé savoir que je le connais d'après Conan.

Je le contourne tranquillement ( _Purée, il fait trois mètres de haut ce gars !_ )et poursuis jusqu'au magasin. Après tout je m'en fiche. Je commande le matériel de Tina puisqu'il n'y a plus de selles en stock et ressors.

Je passe dans une petite ruelle plutôt calme et rentre. Je ressens soudainement une présence dans le jardin et me retourne pour constater que l'homme en noir est derrière moi. Il essaie de m'attraper mais j'ai senti le coup venir. Je plonge en arrière et pique un sprint jusqu'à la porte. Et là, je glisse sur la seule bombe que Twist a fait de la journée (-5 de Q.I à ceux qui ont ri).

Évidemment j'atterris sur les fesses, écrase le crottin et me fait mal. L'assassin m'attrape par le col et me balance dans sa Porsche. Je ne cherche même pas à me débattre, je joue plutôt la personne sonnée par sa chute et la voiture s'ébranle.

Gin prend la nationale et la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est de tirer brutalement le frein à main. La voiture s'arrête sèchement et j'ai déjà sauté. Je me jette dans le fosse tandis que l'assassin se redresse. Il sort à son tour et me cherche, mais la circulation l'oblige à repartir.

Je retourne en vitesse chez les Kudo et me ferme à triple tour. Ensuite j'envoie un sms à Conan. J'entends un bruit et aperçois l'homme en noir devant la porte.

 _Oh, Put%*$, il a fait vite et moi, je suis dans la panade !_


	32. Situation critique

Chapitre 32: Situation critique. _  
_

Je cours me réfugier dans la salle de bain et attend. J'entends l'assassin faire sauter le verrou et pénétrer à son tour dans la maison. Gin passe par la cuisine et en inspecte les moindres recoins. Je sors de la salle d'eau, monte les premières marches et lance un savon que je tenais à la main. Je grimpe dans la chambre des parents de Shinichi. C'est drôle, c'est la première fois que je rentre ici.

Gin est dans la salle de bain maintenant, mais je ne peux pas redescendre, alors je me contente de surveiller l'évolution de ses pas. L'assassin monte les escaliers. Je me dissimule derrière la porte de cette chambre et reste attentive. Gin pousse justement la porte. J'attends qu'il rentre totalement et me jette comme un bolide vers la sortie.

L'homme en noir étouffe un juron. Je comptais prendre les escaliers mais une balle m'oblige à bifurquer dans ma chambre. Je cours mais glisse sur le skateboard de Conan, en plein milieu. J'avais oublié de lui rendre. Je glisse jusqu'à la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte et passe par dessus bord.

J'atterris un étage plus bas sur les fesses et dans la pelouse.

 _Je savais bien que j'avais laissé une fenêtre ouverte quelque part, Aïe !_

Je me masse douloureusement le bas du dos et lève la tête. Gin regarde par la fenêtre.

J'ai une petite idée. Je me redresse et rentre dans la maison. Je file dans la cave en empoignant un balai et en faisant un max de bruit. L'homme en noir ne tarde pas à arriver. Je me suis dissimulée au milieu des escaliers. J'attends d'apercevoir ses pieds tandis qu'il me cherche et glisse le manche à travers ses jambes. Gin dégringole les marches et s'étale comme une merde. Je prends mon élan et remonte les escaliers. Je verrouille la porte et pousse un petit meuble, tandis que l'homme gueule des paroles incompréhensibles. Mais bon, vu le ton de sa voix, ça ne doit pas être des gentils mots qu'il crie.

Je sors en vitesse. Des coups résonnent contre la porte. Une bonne chose que Tina et Twist soient bouclés dans le garage. Je pars en courant dans les rues. Je refuse d'avertir qui que ce soit, pas question de mettre quelqu'un en danger par ma faute.

Je continue courir un moment puis me mets à marcher. Je ne suis jamais venue dans ce district et je dois être perdue. Je me retourne pour constater que l'assassin arrive au galop.

 _Il a fait vite, le bougre !_

Je pique un sprint. Je suis assez bonne en course et en endurance. Quand je suis au maximum et que je tiens mon cheval en longe, il est au galop. Bon, là je n'arrive pas à le semer, c'est sûr. D'ailleurs, il doit sous-estimer mes capacités, car il ne coure pas à fond. J'accélère dans les rues désertes à cette heure-ci.

 _Pas de témoins, génial ! Il peut m'arriver n'importe quoi... Pas vu, pas pris!_

Je tourne à gauche dans un carrefour et maintient la même distance depuis tout à l'heure. Le stress me prend aux tripes et je sens mon corps se réchauffer. La drogue s'active.

Une balle me percute l'épaule mais je ne m'arrête pas. Le sang qui commençait à s'écouler cesse et la balle est dégagée par ma peau qui se reforme. Je prends une autre rue et tourne dans une petite voie. Mon corps est chaud et je ne sens pas la fatigue. Mais je sais inévitablement que cela aura des répercutions plus tard. Je profite d'un changement rapide de ruelles qui masquent ma vue à Gin pour me plaquer contre un mur.

Je reprends mon souffle, tout en m'arrangeant pour rester tendue. L'assassin passe devant moi, mais je suis cachée par l'ombre et les poubelles de cette impasse. Je jette un rapide et discret coup d'œil dans cette rue. Personne.

Je sors et repars en courant dans la direction d'où on venait. Je décide de prendre une petite ruelle discrète quand quelque chose se plaque sur mon nez.

 _Chloroforme !_


	33. Je pique une Porsche 356A

Chapitre 33: Je pique une Porsche 356A.

J'ai l'impression d'être passée au rouleau compresseur. Ma tête me tourne violemment. Le prix à payer à chaque fois que cette substance dans mon corps s'active. Je ressens que de la fatigue et me rendort, sonnée par cette dose.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente, mais lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il fait jour. Midi, vu la luminosité du soleil.

Je tente de me redresser mais des liens entravent mes mains dans le dos et mes bras sont paralysés par une corde qui fait le tour de mon buste. Mes jambes sont libres mais d'être attachée de la sorte ne va pas m'aider à m'en servir.

Je suis sans doute dans une cabane, ou un chalet. Tout est en bois, les murs et la fenêtre. Et c'est vide.

Mes nœuds sont trop bien faits. Je me redresse difficilement et regarde vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Elle est ouverte mais il y a des barreaux. Comme je ne suis pas bâillonnée, j'en déduit juste que je ne peux pas appeler à l'aide. Je dois me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et je constate que je suis au beau milieu de nulle part. A "Paumé-sur-Loin" dans le pays de "Bled-Totalement-Perdu" quoi...

Avec des arbres... Des sapins en plus... Oh, que j'aime les sapins : ça pue, on se fout de la sève et des épines jusqu'aux endroits insoupçonnables et ça grouille de chenilles urticantes... Vous ai-je déjà raconté la fois où je me suis retrouvée la tête plein de... Ouais... non, vaut mieux pas !

Découragée, je m'appuie contre le mur pour me redresser vivement. Un objet pointu vient de me piquer le bas du dos.

 _C'est qu'un vulgaire clou..._

Un clou ? Mais oui ! Je me laisse glisser avec précautions vers la pointe et m'arrange, après plusieurs essais, pour que l'embout piquant aille se loger entre un espace de la corde qui me scie le buste.

Je me fait mal à plusieurs reprises en glissant et répétant la manœuvre, mais mes efforts finissent par payer. De plus, j'inspire et expire au maximum pour distendre mes liens. Finalement la corde tombe au sol. Je passe ensuite mes bras vers l'avant grâce à quelques exercices de contorsionniste pour mes jambes et arrache ce qui reste de nœuds avec mes dents.

Je retourne vers la fenêtre et agrippe les barreaux qui y sont fixés.

 _Parfait, le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent._

Je vais ensuite vers la porte (verrouillée bien sûr, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle). Bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Je sors une barrette, comme celle que les coiffeurs donnent lors des chignons de mariage ( _Y a marqué Barbie dessus, trop la honte, je savais même pas que j'en avais encore une!_ ) et l'ouvre à fond. Il ne me faut que deux minutes pour crocheter la serrure.

L'occasion de constater que Gin m'avait piqué ma ceinture, mon portable et tout ce qui se trouvait dans mes poches. Dont ma montre.

 _( Moi) "Bouge pas, ou je serais obligé de t'annoncer l'heure, mouhahaha !" (Gin) "Non, pitié, ne spoile pas l'heure exacte !"_

Enfin, je sais pas vous, mais je le vois comme ça moi ! Comme si on pouvait blesser quelqu'un avec une montre ! Bon, OK, on peut toujours lui lancer à la tête. Mais ça va pas lui crever un œil !

 _Parano jusqu'au bout ce gars..._

Je récupère ce qui est à moi, puisque l'assassin a tout laissé sur la table et retourne dans ma "chambre". Là, je verrouille la porte avec ma barrette. Je fonce vers la fenêtre et active ma ceinture. Je règle la force sur maximum et tords les barreaux. Je passe ensuite au travers et les remets en place.

J'atterris légèrement dans l'herbe mais entend un bruit de moteur. Évidemment quand t'essaye de te casser, faut qu'on rapplique.

Je me planque derrière un buisson, contre le bois du chalet et attends.

Gin descend de voiture et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai une petite idée pour me tirer de là. Bon OK, voler c'est pas bien, j'ai honte, ça se reproduira pas et bla bla et bla. Mais là, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

L'assassin aux cheveu blonds referme la porte, je dois avoir une minute avant qu'il ne se rende compte que je me suis fait la malle. Je me jette vers sa voiture et ouvre la portière du côté passager. Je me dissimule dessous la vitre et arrive vers le volant. Pas de clés sur le contact, ça m'aurait étonné sinon. J'ouvre le dessous du volant, attrape un fil rouge, un vert et les mets en contact.

La Porsche démarre pas aussi discrètement que je ne le souhaite, mais c'est une vieille voiture. Je me redresse sur le siège conducteur et actionne le rapport de vitesse au moment où Gin ressort.

Je me baisse et relâche la pédale d'embrayage pendant qu'une balle explose la vitre de mon côté. Je me suis trompée de rapport lorsque j'accélère et la voiture recule d'un coup pour heurter un sapin derrière ( _Oups!_ ). Des aiguilles tombent en masse dans l'habitacle. Gin fait feu de nouveau en s'approchant pour tenter de m'arrêter. Je modifie le rapport de vitesse et la Porsche passe brutalement de la marche arrière à la troisième. Le moteur émet un rugissement de protestation mais je le fait taire en écrasant de nouveau l'accélérateur.

La vieille guimbarde part en avant et Gin n'a d'autre choix que de se pousser pour me laisser passer. Je passe la quatrième et la cinquième tandis que des coups de feu explosent la vitre arrière et une part du pare-brise. Je reste baissée et me mets à zigzaguer car l'homme en noir essaie d'éclater les pneus de sa caisse.

Je remonte le chemin (si on peut appeler ça un chemin) et arrive vers une route. Je mets le clignotant à droite et m'engage. Je dois maintenant avertir Conan et le F.B.I.


	34. Mise en place du plan

Chapitre 34: Mise en place du plan.

 _Vive la conduite accompagnée en France!_

La Porsche fonce à vive allure. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à la taille du siège et à ce boitier de vitesses qui m'oblige à user de ma main gauche. Un camion arrive en face de moi et klaxonne. J'ai juste le temps de me déporter sur la gauche.

 _Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'on roule à gauche au Japon..._

Je dépasse des panneaux dont je ne comprends pas le sens mais j'espère juste que je vais atteindre une ville. Le vent s'engouffre dans le véhicule à cause des vitres explosées par les balles.

Je réfléchis tout en doublant des véhicules qui se trainent. L'effet du chloroforme dure environ une heure. Mais la drogue m'a bien assommée puisque je me suis fait endormir hier au soir. Gin a pu m'emmener n'importe où.

Je me gare sur une place de parking et allume mon portable. J'active la fonction GPS et constate que j'allais dans la mauvaise direction. Je fais demi-tour en appuyant sur le champignon. C'est vrai que les Porsches ont un moteur puissant. J'atteins le deux cent cinquante kilomètre/heure sans peine. On dirait presque que le véhicule en redemande.

J'arrive dans la région de Beika et reconnait les lieux avec un soulagement manifeste. Je dépasse l'aéroport.

 _Flashback. Trajet parcouru avec Sonoko à mon arrivée._

J'arrive très vite dans le cinquième district où je tombe sur Conan qui m'a l'air anxieux. Comme j'arrive dans son dos, je donne un coup de klaxon. Le gamin se retourne et tressaillit en reconnaissant la voiture. Je lui fait vivement signe et m'arrête à sa hauteur.

"Mais ? Leila ? Que... J'ai reçu un e-mail hier te..."

Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche et lui fait le geste de monter. Conan s'exécute et grimpe côté passager. Je redémarre.

"Va la garer vers le port et on s'en éloigne le plus vite possible", explose-t-il.

"OK".

* * *

On est assis sur un banc du parc. Conan m'explique qu'il a reçu une photo de moi attachée dans un coffre de voiture avec un message : "RDV au port à 20h ce soir, seul"

Quant à moi, je lui explique mon kidnapping et ma fuite avec la voiture de ce sale type.

"T'es malade d'avoir piqué sa voiture! Si il tombe dessus un jour, il va de défoncer et ta mère devra te refaire!"

"Je sais. Voler un kidnappeur j'appelle ça du courage, les autres : de l'inconscience. Et puis tu crois que j'avais le choix, j'allais me faire flinguer, ou pire!"

"Pff, bon, t'as bien fait de la laisser là, Gin va sûrement la retrouver grâce à un émetteur ou un truc de ce genre," termine Conan.

On appelle ensuite Jodie qui nous retrouve au café Poirot. Je relate tout une nouvelle fois. Puis on expose notre plan. On se quitte ensuite car elle a à faire.

* * *

Twist m'accueille à grands coups de langue sur le visage, soulagé que je lui ouvre enfin. Je vérifie l'état de sa blessure. R.A.S, elle s'améliore même. Mais je ne peux pas encore le monter. Je brosse Tina aussi, afin de faire mieux connaissance. J'apprends suite à une ruade qui manqua de m'exploser le genou, que Tina n'aime pas les brosses trop dures.

Puis je rentre me coucher, car il est déjà plus de dix heures.

* * *

Un "Toc-Toc" me tire du lit. Lorsque j'ouvre ma porte, je tombe sur deux policiers. Je suis surprise d'apercevoir aussi Conan dans la voiture. Je leur demande de patienter cinq minutes et enfile un jogging avec un t-shirt banal. Je sors mes chevaux et me dirige vers eux.

Ils me demandent de les suivre au commissariat suite à une histoire de vol de voiture. Je leur emboite le pas.

Apparemment, une Porsche a été volée et le propriétaire a porté plainte. Quelle surprise, surtout quand les caméras de vidéo-surveillance vous enregistrent car le pare-brise est défoncé en partie.

Je dis bonjour à Conan et articule par gestes "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Le policier qui conduit appuie sur un bouton. Et là, le coup classique. Une vitre monte et nous sépare des hommes, tandis que les portes se verrouillent. Un gaz sort et la dernière chose que je vois est la tête horrifiée de Conan. Puis tout devient noir.


	35. Le QG de l'org

Chapitre 35: Le Q.G de l'org.

 _Leila réveilles-toi..._

Hum ?

 _Debout !_

Laisses moi dormir...

 _Allez !_

Le réveil n'a pas encore sonné que je sache...

 _Leila ! Leila !_

Oui, j'ai compris que je m'appelle Leila, merci...

J'ouvre les yeux et constate que c'est Conan qui me secoue depuis tout à l'heure. Je me redresse. On est dans une pièce avec une fenêtre et un lit. Il y a une porte, mais vu la grosseur du verrou, on est pas prêt d'en sortir.

 _Outch, on est où là ?_

Mes tympans me vrillent la tête et je dois me masser les tempes. Je me lève pour être prise par un violent vertige.

"Onan, on é où ?" Ma voix rauque résonne difficilement en anglais, et en plus j'articule mal.

"B.O Q.G." Une réponse simple.

Un bruit se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre sur une dame que j'ai déjà aperçue à la télévision, car elle journaliste.

"Je vous amène de quoi vous restaurer." lance-t-elle à voix haute. Puis beaucoup plus bas à l'adresse de Conan "J'essaie de vous faire sortir dès que possible d'ici. Je contacte le F.B.I avant ma prochaine interview."

La femme en noir quitte la pièce et verrouille la porte derrière elle. On jette un œil sur la nourriture. Croissants et bol de chocolat chaud. Je fais la grimace et ne touche qu'au croissant. J'apprends par Conan que cette femme est Kir, alias Rena Mizunashi, travaillant pour la C.I.A et une chaine de télévision.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et un autre homme rentre dans la pièce. Il grogne quelque chose en japonais. Je regarde Conan qui me fait signe de boire le contenu du bol. je hausse les épaules, le chocolat c'est pas mon truc. L'homme sort une arme et se rapproche -un peu trop près à mon goût- de moi.

 _Bon, tant pis mais tu l'auras voulu mon gars._

J'avale l'intégralité du bol et l'inévitable ne tarde pas à venir.

\- Je t'interdis de...

 _Trop tard !_

La flaque de vomi s'étale dans toute la pièce et tâche au passage son pantalon. Il s'apprête à me donner un coup mais une nouvelle vague de vomissements l'oblige à reculer. Il ressort avec dégout de la pièce, nous laissant dans la puanteur de mon vomi.

\- Il s'appelle Rhum, je viens d'entendre son nom de code par la porte, m'informe Conan.

 _Désolé, mais j'ai jamais digéré le chocolat..._

Je prends un torchon et nettoie comme je peux ma crasse. Je la fourre dans un coin de la pièce.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre un peu plus tard dans la journée, bien qu'on perde la notion du temps. C'est Gin qui arrive.

 _Décidément, c'est pas ma journée._

Rien qu'au regard, je sais tout de suite que je vais avoir des ennuis. Je recule mais l'homme se contente d'empoigner Conan par le col et de ressortir. Par contre il revient et cette fois, je risque de ramasser. Je me concentre sur ses mouvements. Comme Ran me l'a apprit.

\- Game Over, Sourit-il. Je comprends qu'il va me faire payer l'emprunt de sa voiture. ( _Non, c'est pas moi, on m'a hypnotisée, pitié !)_

 _Flashback. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années me lance ça après avoir effectué un balayage des jambes. "Tu n'arriveras jamais à effectuer une prise de Jet Ken Do si tu es trop énervée." Puis un entrainement avec lui. Chose que je boudais, mais qu'il m'a toujours obligé à faire... Aujourd'hui ça va me servir.  
_

Gin lance son pied mais je suis prête. Mon bras le contacte et ma jambe gauche passe sous celle restée au sol. L'assassin tombe brutalement mais je suis déjà dehors. Je bloque la porte avec une barre métallique, puis repart en courant. Il y a des coups qui résonnent contre la porte. Un homme tente de m'arrêter mais je lance mon genou dans ses parties génitales. Il se plie en deux et je trace. Bon sang, où peut bien être Conan.

Je réfléchis, Gin n'a pas mis longtemps à revenir, Conan doit être logiquement à l'étage. Je fais toutes les portes et finis par le retrouver. Attaché à une chaise. Les femmes présentes n'ont pas le temps de réfléchir. Puisqu'on ne m'a pas retiré ma ceinture, j'actionne la force au maximum et shoote dans un extincteur. Les deux femmes se trouvant l'une derrière l'autre sont assommées en même temps.

Aïe ! Stupide idée que de taper dans un extincteur mais c'est la première chose que j'avais à portée de pieds.

Je détache Conan en vitesse.

"Merci, ils voulaient me demander ce que je faisais dans la Tokyo Tower avec Irish, mais il n'ont pas encore fait la relation Conan/Shinichi."

 _Super..._

On ressort de la pièce en courant. Le coup d'extincteur me fait boiter mais je ne m'arrête pas. Un coup éclate et une balle se loge là où se trouvait ma tête deux secondes avant. Gin est ressorti de la pièce et nous tire dessus avec d'autres collègues. Conan et moi changeons de direction. On leur échappe mais j'ai le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose de drôle malgré ma situation.

I y a donc vraiment des gens, qui, quand ils ratent quelque chose, se prennent la tête entre leurs mains et se frappent contre le mur ? Ou bien qui s'arrachent les cheveux ? En tout cas, c'est ce que Gin est en train de faire.

Il y a une porte fermée devant nous mais un bon coup de pieds circulaire sur la serrure a vite fait de l'ouvrir. On dévale des escaliers mais sommes séparés en bas. Conan active ses chaussures et frappe dans un seau l'homme devant lui. Quant à moi, je fais ce qu'on fait au volley pour sauver la balle. Je plonge.

Mon agresseur tente de m'arrêter mais il se ramasse un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je n'ai pas tapé fort et le choc se contente de le faire reculer. La voix de Gin s'élève quelque part. Nouveaux escaliers. Cette fois je m'agrippe à la rampe et me laisse glisser jusqu'en bas. Je descends au moment où une balle me percute à la base du dos. Elle est stoppée par ma ceinture, mais cette dernière crépite.

 _Zut ! La balle a dû l'endommager..._

Je courre toujours. Quelqu'un s'interpose mais je zigzague au dernier moment. Je me planque derrière un mur avant qu'il ne régisse et lui fait un croche-pattes. Il s'étale de tout son long avant de se relever. J'attends qu'il soit à quatre pattes et abat le côté de ma main raidie sur sa nuque. Il en a pour un moment avant d'émerger. Je repars mais quelqu'un me bloque brutalement la route.

 _Bon, tu l'auras cherché._

Le gars fait à peu près ma taille. Je vise son visage et feinte. Mon poing percute son ventre. Ma ceinture crépite de nouveau et la puissance du coup est multipliée par dix. L'homme en noir crache un flot de sang par la bouche, mais je n'ai pas terminé. Je lance mon pied vers sa tête. Il le percute au menton et son chapeau s'envole. Je prends mon élan et saute à sa hauteur avant de lancer ma jambe dans son cou. Il ressort un cri de ma gorge comme je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps. Le gars va voler à travers la pièce et la force est tellement puissante qu'il en défonce le mur sur ma droite.

Les autres hésitent devant ce coup violent. La ceinture est toujours verrouillée sur la position max.

"DON'T MOVE !" Le cri s'élève plus haut mais je passe en mode automatique. Je bloque bras, saisis la manche et me baisse après avoir exercé une torsion dessus. Le poing percute un autre assaillant. Ils se jettent dessus moi à sept et je me faufile entre les coups qu'ils s'envoient accidentellement.

Je sors de ce tas de coups et les regardent s'entretuer. Une balle se loge dans mon épaule. Gin se tient haletant vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils et ignore la douleur dans mon épaule droite.

 _Ça y est, il s'est remis de sa crise ?_

Je fais le vide dans ma tête et me mets en position de combat. L'homme sourit et m'envoie un direct. Je pare et lance un coup de pied dans le ventre (impossible de viser plus haut, il est trop grand) qu'il bloque avec sa jambe. Il me lance une main vers la base de mon cou et je l'évite en jetant le haut de mon corps en arrière.

 _Hum, lui aussi fait du Jet Ken Do on dirait._

Je suis debout et évite de justesse des coups de poings. Il est trop rapide et fort, je n' y arriverais pas comme ça. Je me contente de bloquer et de parer ses coups. Je taperais plus tard.

L'échange semble s'éterniser tandis qu'un groupe se forme pour observer ce combat. On ne doit pas souvent tenir tête à cet homme. Il me lance un nouveau coup de pied et je l'évite en effectuant ce que font parfois les stars de Rock sur la scène. Une glissade sur les genoux. Je me redresse brutalement pour envoyer un coup de jambe dans le ventre. Gin recule. Je suis en sueur mais reste concentrée. Ne jamais montrer la moindre faille. Comme avec les gens. Les ignorer sauf s'ils en valent la peine.

L'homme bloque mon pied et le tord. Ça me fait mal, mais je reste impassible. Comme pour l'épaule. Je tourne sur moi-même, me servant de son élan et mon pied l'atteint au visage cette fois. Il me lance un coup de poing -qui m'oblige à parer avec ma main droite- en même temps qu'un coup de pied.

 _Une feinte!_

Sa main se referme sèchement autour de mon poignet et remonte mon bras dans le dos.

 _Une clé au bras ! Ah non, ça fait mal ça ! Purée, ce gars a une poigne de fer !_

Gin remonte mon bras d'un coup sec et il y a un craquement sonore. Il vient de me péter le bras ce con ! Il accentue la pression plus que nécessaire et sort un flingue qu'il pointe sur ma tête.

Au même moment, l'alarme s'enclenche dans le bâtiment.


	36. L'assaut du FBI

Chapitre 36: L'assaut du F.B.I.

Tout le monde se fige, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclaireur hurle "F.B.I" et les hommes en noirs courent dans tous les sens. Gin passe un bras autour de mon cou et serre juste assez pour m'empêcher de trop bouger. Il lâche mon bras et m'entraine dans un coin. Une explosion se fait entendre quelque part. Des cris et des voix s'élèvent.

Comme il m'étrangle à moitié, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de le suivre. Les hommes en noirs et du F.B.I tirent. Il y a des cris d'agonie.

Quelqu'un nous vise. Gin plonge derrière un muret et sort son arme. Il tire et on se croirait dans un western. J'en profite pour regarder l'état de mon bras. En fait, il m'a juste déboité l'épaule. J'inspire à fond, appuie ma main gauche vers l'articulation et la remet en place d'un coup avec un "crac" sonore. Ça me fait un mal de chien mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper.

Gin a dû dégommer la cible car il se relève et me traine dans son sillage. On rejoint Rhum qui tient aussi Conan. On se regarde d'un air désolé tandis que les deux hommes échangent des propos sur le F.B.I. On passe dans une allée mais des agents du F.B.I s'y trouvent déjà. Gin change de technique et le bout de son flingue se pointe sur ma tête. Je gesticule mais il accentue la pression sur mon cou. Rhum fait pareil avec la tête de Conan.

Jodie et Camel viennent d'arriver en face de nous et se figent en voyant la situation.

\- Tiens, tiens, ricane Gin, nos "amis" du F.B.I nous rendent visite, comme c'est gentil.

\- Alors, qui va nous dire comment vous avez trouvé notre base, complète Rhum.

\- Lâchez-les, ils n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire, Jodie se crispe sur son arme.

\- Ah, vous croyez ? relance l'assassin aux cheveux longs. Pourtant le gamin est intervenu lors d'un "petit problème" à la Tokyo Tower en Décembre dernier. Il est donc plutôt impliqué. Et la gamine (Gin relance la pression et je manque de tourner de l'œil) ne fait que l'aider depuis qu'elle est là.

\- Mais maintenant, ils ne vont plus être un problème, se moque Rhum. Je vous déconseille de tenter ce que vous voulez faire, Mr Camel.

L'agent du F.B.I s'arrête en plein geste pour tirer à travers son manteau.

\- Allez hop, on recule, enchaîne Gin.

Jodie et Camel sont bouclé dans une pièce.

\- Dites à tous vos petits copains de cesser immédiatement le feu où les gosses prennent, menacèrent les deux hommes en noir.

Jodie s'apprête à exécuter les ordres mais une voix s'élève.

\- Pas question.

Gin et Rhum se retournent pour tomber sur Akai Shuichi. Ce dernier fait feu et l'arme de celui qui menace Conan tombe au sol. Celle de Gin aussi.

D'autres balles vont se loger dans les bras qui nous maintiennent et Conan et moi retouchons la terre ferme. Je plonge en arrière et m'éloigne de l'assassin.

Gin s'empare de son arme et une fusillade éclate entre lui et Akai. Rhum se bat contre Jodie et Camel. Les agents du F.B.I se font désarmer. Mais d'autres arrivent en renfort. Je fais le tour et profite que Rhum soit de dos pour tenter de l'assommer. Ce dernier se retourne au dernier moment et je vois Gin tirer dans la tête de Conan avant qu'une balle fasse de même dans la mienne.

Black Out.


	37. Le plan du FBI

Chapitre 37: Le plan du F.B.I.

Je retire brutalement mon casque. Je suis en sueurs. Conan de même. Nous soufflons et terminons d'ôter l'équipement qui nous reliaient à notre marionnette. Bon sang ! Le coup de feu était presque réel. J'enlève mes gants magnétiques et défais la ceinture de force. Puis je termine de me libérer au niveau des jambes et sors de mon siège. J'appuie sur un bouton et une vidéo se met en marche. Ce robot-ci, en forme d'insecte, est invisible, mais Conan et moi allons pouvoir suivre l'évolution du F.B.I sur le terrain.

La traduction en français s'affiche sous mon écran. L'image et le son apparaissent.

Gin et Rhum sont sonnés. Devant eux se tiennent des robots à notre effigie, une balle dans leur tête. De l'électricité s'échappe des orifices touchés par balle avec du "sang" qui s'écoule lentement.

\- Mais que... Commence Gin.

\- ...se passe-t-il, termine Rhum.

Les hommes en oublient les agents du F.B.I et se penchent sur les débris.

"F.B.I. robots (en anglais dans le texte). Nouvel équipement."

\- Et oui (Jodie vient de récupérer son arme et la pointe sur l'ennemi), notre dernière trouvaille qui fonctionne à merveille on dirait. La ressemblance est saisissante. Et cela depuis que vous pensiez que ce prétendu gamin était dans la Tokyo Tower l'année dernière.

\- Mais alors, Gin est incrédule et à mi-chemin entre une rage et une panique totale, depuis tout ce temps...

\- Nous vous avons filé grâce à ces robots, enchaîne Camel. Même si ce projet devait rester secret, cela n'a pas d'importance puisque l'aventure s'arrête là pour vous.

\- Mais les deux mioches ?

\- Oh, pour vous satisfaire, nous leur avons demandé dans le cadre d'une expérience scientifique s'ils acceptaient. La gamine, quand nous avons constaté qu'elle devenait amie avec le gamin. Car elle est réellement venue dans notre pays, explique Jodie à un Gin et un Rhum de plus en plus incrédules. Et oui, lorsque vous avez kidnappé Leila, ou du moins son double, vous avez effectué un prélèvement de sang pour vous renseigner sur son A.D.N. Résultat, pas d'identifications possibles. Un nouveau gadget inventé cette année. Quand aux deux enfants...

\- ...Les deux sont en sécurité depuis notre petite installation, complète l'autre agent, ils rentreront quand tout sera terminé. Quand au fait que nous ayons localisé votre Q.G, grâce à des émetteurs.

\- Et à Kir aussi, annonce l'assassin aux longs cheveux. Je l'ai surprise tout à l'heure en train de parler à l'un des votre. Agent de la C.I.A, des sales rats comme vous. D'ailleurs si vous la cherchez, c'est actuellement le petit tas de cendre que vous voyez là-bas.

\- Erreur Gin ! Kir apparait avec une arme.

\- Y avait un autre robot, hein ?

\- Possible, achève Akai qui vient de se pointer. C'est l'heure de la sieste."

Des fléchettes hypodermiques frappent les deux hommes en noirs, surprit et ils se mettent à ronfler.

\- Trouvons Ano Kata et démasquons-le, ordonne James Black dans une oreillette.

Les agents se mettent en marche et j'actionne le mode vol du robot pour les suivre. D'autres s'occupent de Gin et Rhum. Je suis les agents mais un grondement se fait entendre. Le boss s'échappe par un petit avion que je n'ai jamais vu. Sa vitesse est élevée et il a vite fait de disparaitre.

* * *

Bilan. La base fut détruite au grand désarroi de Conan. Aucunes traces de l'APTX, car ce n'était qu'un lieu secondaire. Tous les scientifiques n'étaient pas là. Furent arrêtés Gin, Vodka, Chianti et Korn.

Vermouth s'est volatilisée mais je pense qu'on n'entendra pas parler de cette organisation de sitôt.

On fini par rentrer chez nous et tout semble aller pour le mieux. Le F.B.I. est venu inspecter la maison de Shinichi et en a retiré tout les micros/caméras et autre. Jodie m'a laissé son numéro.

Les hommes en noirs refusent de parler et l'histoire piétine.

* * *

 _Flashbacks:_

 _Allez, décroche bon sang! Faut pas trois ans pour répondre à un appel de Skype!_

 _La vidéo s'enclenche soudain et un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes me réponds._

 _"- Ouah! Salut Leila. Tu sais quelle heure il est ici ? Trois heures du mat' !_

 _"Désolé, salut Ethan. Je ne fais pas gaffe avec le décalage horaire. Je suis confuse de te déranger maintenant, mais comme tu est un mordu de l'informatique et du bricolage, il faut absolument que tu m'aides!"_

 _Il est génial ce garçon. Ayant une grand-mère sourde et muette, il connait la langue des signes. Pas besoin de passer par quatre chemins avec lui!_

 _On n'est pas vraiment amis, mais comme je lui est donné un coup de main lors d'un cambriolage, il accepte de m'aider de temps à autre. On est dans le même lycée, mais comme il traine avec une pu$* euh, pimbêche, je ne vais jamais le voir. C'est bête, il habite juste à côté de chez moi._

 _"Voilà, il me faudrait tes plans de robots. Tu sais ceux que tu avais fabriqué pour la fin de l'année à l'effigie des profs."_

 _\- Que veux-tu en faire ?_

 _"Je voudrais faire une surprise à mes nouveaux amis. Tu m'as bien dit qu'ils étaient automates ?"_

 _\- Euh oui, le temps de te trouver les plans. Fais gaffe, ils ne sont pas faciles à construire._

 _"Mille mercis Ethan. Encore désolé de t'avoir dérangé."_

* * *

 _Les plans arrivent et je contacte Jodie par sms.  
_

 _"OK" Sa réponse. Je lui envoie les plans. Les ingénieurs du F.B.I vont les coupler avec d'autres. J'utilise des simulateurs de jeu vidéo et tente de les raccorder au robot qui va être le mien._

* * *

 _Ça marche à merveille. Il agit totalement comme moi. Des heures de boulot, mais il faudra les utiliser en cas d'urgence. Celui de Conan fonctionne parfaitement aussi. Hommes en noirs on arrive !  
_


	38. Le temps du retour

Chapitre 38: Le temps du retour.

Les mois suivant défilèrent très vite. Je tentais finalement de monter Tina mais laissais tomber en constatant qu'elle ne voulait pas passer au delà du trot. Je finirais bien par trouver quelque chose mais pas au Japon. J'ai découvert infiniment plus de choses et parle couramment Japonais, bien que je reste à l'anglais. La blessure de Twist s'est totalement effacée et la seule chose qui reste est une petite cicatrice sur son poitrail.

Comme je le pensais, les hommes en noirs ne sont pas revenus. Mais je reste vigilante. Les robots n'ont été utilisés que lors de notre capture. Conan reste Conan et Ran n'est toujours pas au courant. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres visions mais cette voiture avec ce flingue me stresse. Il s'est définitivement passé quelque chose lorsque j'étais à cheval. Je sais aussi que ma meilleure amie s'appelle ou s'appelait Élodie.

Sur le parking de l'aéroport, je fais descendre mes deux chevaux et les confie à un employé du parc. Ran et Conan me serrent dans leur bras, de même que le prof Agasa et Ai (après une hésitation). Elle n'a jamais digéré le coup des robots et je la comprends. Les DB me quittent après m'avoir donné un badge. Il n'émettra jamais puisque Genta l'a échappé et écrasé accidentellement, mais cela me touche.

Je donne mon adresse au détective Mouri et lui souhaite la bienvenue en France si ça le tente. Puis c'est l'heure de mon vol. Un dernier "Au revoir" mais j'attends d'être dans l'avion pour chialer. Je me crispe et l'appareil décolle. Bye Bye !


	39. De nouvelles aventures

Chapitre 39: De nouvelles aventures.

Conan rejoint ses amis et la nouvelle année repart. Cela fait maintenant un mois que Leila est rentrée. Même si elle lui manque, le détective n'arrête pas de repenser qu'il aurait pu stopper toute l'Organisation.

Les gosses parlent du match de foot, où Hide a qualifié une nouvelle fois son équipe par cinq nouveaux buts. Cela ne lassera jamais les japonais.

Conan sert le pendentif en forme de cheval que Leila a oublié sur sa table de chevet. Il croit qu'elle a dû le laisser pour lui. "Je te reverrais" était les seuls mots qu'elle lui avait réservé avant de partir.

Les gamins passèrent devant le magasin de télévision et tandis que le groupe s'éloigne, le présentateur annonce:

 _"Hier au soir, il y a eu une gigantesque explosion à la prison d'Alcatraz (Pas la vraie) située à 500km de Beika, normalement sous le contrôle du F.B.I. Il n'y a eu aucun rescapé mais quatre prisonniers ont disparu. La quantité de poudre utilisée était phénoménale et le bruit à résonné jusque dans les campagnes. Les enquêteurs continuent de chercher mais la seule certitude est que cette explosion était d'origine criminelle._

 _Merci de contacter ce numéro si vous croisez ces quatre disparus, introuvables (photo). Les autres corps ont pu être tous identifiés."_

Le soleil brille et éclaire un jeune détective qui se concentre plus sur son match de foot qu'autre chose.

Fin (?)


	40. 2 ans plus tard

**Petite note pour vous dire que ces personnages me manquaient terriblement. Les chapitres seront plus ou moins courts, et surtout ils seront publiés aléatoirement (comme dans la plupart de mes fictions, manque de temps et d'idées).**

* * *

Chapitre 40 : 2 ans plus tard.

Je soupire en tentant de convaincre Vicky de rentrer chez elle. Vicky ? C'est ma (connasse) de voisine qui a emménagé l'été dernier à deux pâtés de maisons de chez moi. J'lui est rien demandé, mais comme déjà au lycée, elle avait des vues sur Ethan – mon ami – et qu'elle m'aime pas… Vous voyez le topo.

Nan, en fait, cette fille est chiante, elle veut mon cheval noir Twist pour X raison, et elle tente de convaincre Ethan qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de traîner avec la dégénérée de service. Fort heureusement, Tempête (la pouliche de Tina, le « cadeau » de la loterie japonaise) s'est arrangée pour arracher le sac vintage de la stupide blondasse qui se tient devant moi.

Après nous avoir gentiment apostrophé d'insultes toutes les deux, Vicky s'est tirée, alors que je peux enfin souffler. Purée, elle m'a flanqué un de ces maux de tête ! Puis elle a une jument de dressage blanche appelée Mille-Feuille ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne la monte pas au lieu d'avoir des vues sur le mien ?

Bref, une chose me remonta le moral. Ran passait un appel sur Skype. Je me suis plantée devant mon PC et ai attendu patiemment qu'elle active le mode vidéo.

\- Hi Leila ! Me lance-t-elle d'un anglais qui s'améliore de plus en plus.

Dans ces cas, je réponds toujours via le clavier. Ma crise de mutisme ayant eu l'idée de s'installer jusqu'à ma mort, je me suis enfin résignée à améliorer la langue des signes. Bof, c'est pas évident, ni une réussite.

Elle est toujours aussi jolie, bien que ses cheveux me semblent plus longs que lorsqu'on s'était rencontrées au Japon. Ran lance les banalités d'usage, avant de me demander si j'ai toujours Twist.

 _Bah oui, pourquoi ?_

Ran prend le temps de lire ce que je viens de noter. J'y ajoute que j'ai toujours Tina (ça la fait sourire) et qu'elle m'a donné une pouliche de deux ans et demi, Tempête.

\- J'imagine que tu ne la monte pas encore !

Je fais 'non' de la tête.

\- Voilà, je t'envoie par e-mail un site au Japon qui s'intéresse aux chevaux internationaux de course, si ça te dit. N'hésite pas à te renseigner.

Je la remercie et demande des nouvelles de toutes mes connaissances. Ran m'informe que tout le monde va bien, et que les enfants regrettent toujours la présence de Twist. Mais elle semble distante quand je parle de Conan. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi – je pense que Conan/Shinichi m'aime bien quand même – mais Ran bascule sur un autre sujet.

* * *

Je suis toujours aussi petite. 1m35 contre 1m90 au garrot pour Twist. Je me sens... inutile quand on en vient au fait de monter à cru sans aide. Mon cheval noir est génial. Il rue toujours autant (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, hein?) Tina connaît deux vitesse : le pas et le trot, et Tempête est un peu con sur les bords. De toute façon, il faut attendre avant de pouvoir la débourrer.

J'ai envie de retourner au Japon. J'ai vraiment envie de revoir mes amis. Mais ça serait cool qu'Ethan vienne. Et le top du top serait que mes trois chevaux viennent aussi.

J'ai une pensée soudaine pour les hommes en noir. Et s'ils m'avaient retrouvée ? Après tout, je n'ai même pas osé demander à Ran si elle savait quelque chose à ce sujet.

Je me glisse hors de la chambre et vais voir Twist dans le pré. L'étalon m'accueille par son ébrouement habituel, avant de se coller contre la barrière. Je fais un peu d'escalade et me laisse glisser sur son dos.

Twist prend immédiatement le galop, et je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il se contente de ne pas aller trop vite. La vitesse, c'est toujours pas ça.

Je prends néanmoins un réel plaisir à sentir ses muscles puissants et regrette totalement que Tina ne me fasse pas profiter de son galop. Cette jument a du punch, mais elle refuse tout bonnement de m'en faire part.

Une fois la petite heure de détente passée, je décide d'aller voir Ethan et de l'informer de l'entrevue avec Ran.

Bien qu'il ne montre pas beaucoup d'intérêts pour le Japon, il est content de voir que j'ai d'autres amis qu'en France (surtout Roanne, c'est petit quand même), et il m'informe que la rentrée universitaire approche à grands pas pour lui. Là où je vais bosser avec la mamie qui m'héberge (une ferme d'antan, si vous voulez une idée du tableau), Ethan veut devenir professeur d'anglais.

Je lui souhaite bon courage et le laisse me parler des nouveaux amis qu'il compte se faire. C'est vrai que c'est sa première année. Je me demande quand même comment vont être les cours ?

* * *

Il est tard, et ma couette et si chaude que j'ai du mal à émerger quand j'entends les hennissements de Twist. Il hennit pas souvent ce cheval. En fait, c'est même plutôt rare de l'entendre. J'ouvre un œil puis le referme quand le silence revient dans la nuit noire.

Quand je me lève le lendemain, je constate que le mail que Ran m'a envoyé a été effacé, l'imprimante utilisée, la mamie droguée, et mes trois chevaux envolés.

Seule Roxanne m'accueille via un léger hennissement. Cette jument est tellement vieille qu'elle va être retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air un de ces matins dans son box. Vers la porte de Twist, je trouve des cheveux blonds.

Vicky...

Et j'ai une petite idée sur la destination quand je vois une feuille avec du japonais noté dessus. Ça parle de production de film vers Osaka.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire...


	41. I'll be back

**Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui ont mis des reviews.**

* * *

Chapitre 41 : I'll be back !

Je me suis retenu de péter le clavier quand j'ai vu les tarifs des billets d'avion. Mme Tamalou (la mamie qui m'héberge, je sais plus si je vous l'ai dit) se remet de sa sieste forcée, et Vicky a bizarrement plié bagages.

J'arrive enfin sur la page des tarifs réduit pour apprendre qu'il n'y a pas d'aéroport proche de Tokyo, suite à un piratage de la part de X terroristes. Je me suis décidée à atterrir vers Osaka, quand le fax s'active.

Je m'empare de la feuille, et commence à lire :

 _Chère Mme Tamalou,_

 _Suite à une erreur de notre part, nous vous prions d'accepter nos excuses. En effet, nous pensions avoir emmené les chevaux suite au consentement de leur légitime propriétaire, hors il s'avère que nos hommes se sont trompés._

La machine s'enraye avant de pouvoir cracher la fin du texte. Je vais tuer Vicky. Enfin, je vais d'abord la retrouver puis la tuer. Ça me semble être un bon programme, non ?

Breeeeef ! Je me suis remise sur le site de billets, et ai pesté quand j'ai vu les prix (je vous l'ai déjà dit, je sais, mais vu les tarifs excessifs, faut le rappeler). Mme Tamalou est arrivée là-dessus, a demandé ce que je fichais sur « _s'tiou maudit'e engine dé malhor_ ! » et a passé l'heure suivante à dire quels étaient les défauts des japonais. Pas la meilleure des choses à faire si vous souhaitez vous faire accepter, enfin…

J'ai tout de même décidé d'aller faire un tour chez Vicky – qui vivait dans une maison de luxe avec quelques domestiques, ses parents n'étaient jamais là – et le personnel se refusa à me donner des informations sur son départ précipité. Mille-Feuille me hennit après alors que je me dirige vers la sortie.

Je me suis glissée dans la sellerie et ai saboté sa sangle. Puis je suis rentrée.

* * *

Ça fait deux putains de semaines que j'attends de monter dans ce vol, et l'avion a été annulé ! Heureusement que j'écoute « Relax » de Mika, parce que sinon, ça allait chier ! Ethan pousse un soupir (comme s'il avait pas eu le choix de ne pas venir), avant de me glisser à l'oreille :

\- Mon oncle est dans l'aviation. Je vais essayer de glaner des infos.

Okay...

* * *

\- Grève des syndicats. Mais il s'est arrangé pour trouver deux pilotes.

 _Ça va pas poser de problèmes pour le patron ?_

Ethan lut le papier, avant de me murmurer :

\- Pas vraiment, c'est lui le patron.

Deux minutes plus tard, un vieux coucou faisait rugir ses moteurs, alors qu'Ethan m'attrapait par le bras pour m'empêcher de sortir de l'appareil.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais retrouver tes chevaux. Tonton m'a dit qu'on aurait des escales, mais qu'on serait au Japon dans moins d'une semaine si tout va bien.

C'est une blague ! Je demande à Ethan où il a trouvé cet avion.

\- Dans un ancien film sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. On peut pas faire mieux et, ouah !

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffe dans le bruit du décollage.

* * *

L'appareil craque dans tous les sens, et s'il y avait pas mes chevaux au bout du voyage, je ne serai jamais montée dans ce truc. Je passe mon temps à remplir sac de vomi sur sac de vomi, et chaque escale n'arrange pas mes maux de tête. Et c'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que l'auteur n'aurait jamais dû utiliser mon point de vue pour vous commenter l'histoire, parce que je ne suis pas en état de le faire.

On est finalement dans un patelin du Japon de l'envers quand je reprends mes esprits. De là, on a prit le bus – ce qui a prit plus de cinq jours – et j'ai enfin échappé un soupir de soulagement quand Tokyo a été en vue.

Ethan a utilisé ses capacités à parler anglais, et j'étais claquée quand on a toqué au bureau de Kogoro Mouri. Ce dernier en a fait tomber sa bière quand il m'a vu. C'est là que je me suis dit que ça aurait été cool de prévenir. Ran m'a sauté au cou, avant de saluer Ethan, et le détective endormi s'est renfrogné quand on en est venus à parler de Conan.

\- Ça va faire presqu'un mois qu'il a disparu, se lamente l'homme. Pas de nouvelles, rien !

\- Mince...

Tout ce que trouve à redire Ethan. Ran appela le professeur Agasa afin qu'il prépare deux lits, puis nous sert à boire, pendant qu'un Kogoro miné retourne sur une enquête sans vraiment y croire. La jeune femme est peinée, et sa meilleure amie Sonoko n'a pas réussi à lui remonter le moral. Les parents de Shinichi – ce qui avait paru bizarre à Ran, mais après tout ils connaissaient aussi Conan – s'attelaient aussi à la tâche pour retrouver leur fils.

Je connais la vérité depuis cette fois où j'avais expliqué à Conan les raisons de mon amnésie – qui ne va pas mieux entre nous – puis Haibara vient nous chercher. Elle m'adresse un sourire froid et jette un œil intrigué à Ethan qui se contente d'un « bonjour » trop discret pour qu'il soit vraiment entendu.

On fait le trajet en silence, et Agasa nous reçoit avec toute la gaieté (forcée) qu'il peut mettre.

\- Conan m'a laissé ça…, me dit-il en me tendant mon collier avec le cheval bleu.

Je me mets à hoqueter de surprise, avant de le glisser autour du cou. Je suis aussi contente de retrouver la ceinture de force dans mon ancienne chambre, et je la glisse autour de la taille. Ethan s'étonne mais ne fait pas de commentaire.

\- Bonne nuit, me dit-il.

Je lui fais un petit signe, et me glisse sous la couette une fois le pyjama enfilé. Je me demande pourquoi Conan a disparu…

* * *

Le petit déjeuner se compose de tartines pour ma part, alors qu'Ethan s'extasie devant les divers produits. Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas fan du Japon...

Une fois la vaisselle débarrassée, je vais voir Ai et lui demande par notes si elle a des nouvelles d' _eux_ depuis la chute du syndicat principal. Elle me répond que non, et qu'elle sait qu'ils n'ont pas fait le coup de l'enlèvement, car il y avait eu des témoins. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'une voiture noire avait fait irruption pour s'emparer du détective rajeuni. Et que la main de son ravisseur était gantée. Tout avait été si vite...

Agasa allume la télévision, et je me laisse tomber sur le canapé pour regarder les quelques pubs japonaises qui sont toujours aussi hilarantes. Je suis incapable de traduire ce qui est dit, mais comprend qu'on parle de jumping à un moment donné, avec les images. Puis d'une enquête sur les lieux pour X motif.

Haibara ne sort pas du laboratoire qu'elle s'est aménagée de la journée, et Ethan insiste pour que je lui fasse visiter les coins. Ran – qui venait voir si tout va bien – nous accompagne, et Ethan lui demande (suite à une note de ma part) l'affaire du jumping.

\- Apparemment, ils ont placé une bombe, nous dit-elle en un anglais parfait. C'est pas la première fois.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, depuis qu'il y a ce cavalier avec le cheval gris, noir et blanc, les attentats se multiplient. D'ailleurs l'animal est complètement fou. Il a tenté de tuer son cavalier lors du dernier passage du CSO (Concours de Sauts d'Ostacles). Je comprends pas pourquoi il continue avec lui.

Ça me fait penser à Tempête, mais étant donnée qu'elle n'a pas encore été débourrée, c'est pas possible. Ça ne peut être qu'une coincidence.

\- Il tente toujours de galoper et semble ignorer les ordres du cavalier.

Une grosse coincidence.

\- Et il n'a pas l'air fatigué quand il saute. Il fait de ces sauts.

Okay, faut qu'on aille voir ça de toute urgence.

Ethan tique, et on demande à Ran où se situent les concours de ce genre.


End file.
